Nos petites morts du quotidien
by Just An Imaginative Ravenclaw
Summary: Alors que Remus s'ensauvage à cause de sa lycanthropie jusqu'à commettre l'irréparable, James sent monter en lui une haine de plus en plus violente pour Severus dont il veut détruire la vie. Sirius a des problèmes avec sa famille et fuit dans la drogue et la musique moldus des 70's tandis Peter tente de sauver les meubles. Attention : Cannibalisme, meurtres, drogue et Rock n Roll.
1. Un feu dévore un autre feu

**Disclaimer : L'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas. J'aime juste écrire des histoires tordues !**

**Merci beaucoup à Amelia-Queen-Black d'avoir accepté d'être ma beta et de me corriger ! Et merci à Eilean Albannach de me conseiller sur le scénario !**

**Ceci étant ma première fic, n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires. Tout avis est le bienvenu ! :)**

* * *

« _On me voit donc je suis_ »

**Jean-Paul Sartre**

L'odeur de la viande l'écœurait.

Ce n'était pas étonnant en soi. A seulement une semaine de la pleine lune, ses sens s'aiguisaient jusqu'à le rendre malade. La lumière lui piquait les yeux, la fumée âcre des potions lui enflammait la gorge. Il ne pouvait même plus se rendre en cours de botanique depuis qu'ils étudiaient les mandragores, leurs cris perçants le faisant tourner de l'œil malgré le port du cache-oreille.

Non, vraiment. C'était épuisant.

Mais le pire restait l'odeur de la viande.

Dîner dans la Grande Salle était devenu un fardeau, même en s'éloignant de la table. Il la sentait, derrière les sauces grasses, cette odeur, brute, crue, qui s'ancrait de force tout au fond de sa gorge et venait pénétrer ses vêtements.

Tellement répugnant.

Une farandole de saucisses créée par le sortilège d'attraction d'un troisième année lui passa sous le nez et lui provoqua un vif haut-le-cœur, ses mains lâchant ses couverts pour venir se porter à sa bouche.

Non. Ça n'allait définitivement pas.

-Remus ?

Peter le fixait, penché au-dessus de la table, ses petits yeux ronds le dévisageant nerveusement.

-Remus, ça va ?

Non.

-Oui.

Ils étaient trop loin pour partager leurs souffles mais Remus était sûr qu'il empestait lui aussi. Il l'avait vu s'empiffrer de rôti. Cette simple pensée lui donna des nausées et il se releva maladroitement, se saisissant de sa cape tout en fuyant du regard son camarade.

-J'ai... J'ai juste besoin de faire un tour dehors.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il s'éloigna de la table des gryffondors d'une démarche chancelante.

La lumière faible des bougies lui donnait l'impression de voir flou et des frissons violents lui parcouraient l'échine. Il savait qu'il devait se rendre à l'infirmerie, qu'il devait aller voir Pomfresh.

Pourtant ses pas l'emportaient dans la direction opposée.

Son corps tout entier lui criait de sortir du château.

* * *

Plus il se rapprochait de la sortie, plus il les sentait.

Les effluves entêtantes de l'extérieur.

Il avait emprunté le passage derrière l'un des portraits du 4ème étage, histoire de ne pas se faire remarquer. Il avait bien vu les têtes se tourner sur son passage lorsqu'il avait quitté la Grande Salle, surtout celles des serpentards. Avec eux, un maraudeur seul n'était jamais en sécurité.

Un courant d'air vint caresser son visage trempé de sueur et, durant quelques secondes, il se sentit revivre. Accélérant le pas, il finit par sortir du souterrain, atterrissant dans le hangar à bateaux, près du lac.

Il avait plu et tout scintillait maintenant. Remus posa son regard sur les grands canots suspendus et amarrés, fermant les yeux pour respirer à pleins poumons l'odeur de vieux bois qui s'en dégageait. Il avait l'impression de guérir. Le soleil couchant baignait le lac d'une lumière orangée, automnale, en accord avec les senteurs enivrantes qui venaient maintenant lui chatouiller les narines.

La mousse, les aiguilles de pins, le pétrichor et le géosmine.  
Le gryffondor arpenta quelques temps les bords du lac, le nez au vent, avant de finalement remonter vers le château. Il lui semblait distinguer dans l'air comme de la résine, des sucs forts qui le détournaient des sentiers. Il se surprit à apprécier l'escalade périlleuse d'un groupe de rochers, ses doigts ripant contre la pierre humide, ses lèvres frottant le calcaire, un goût minéral venant lui prendre la bouche.

C'était agréable, de glisser sur les pierres et d'avoir froid.

Il grimpa longtemps avant que le sous-bois et ses parfums d'écorces ne se rappelle à lui, le faisant se hâter, quitter les roches pour se diriger vers ce qui semblait être un petit étang en haut d'une butte, non loin du terrain de quidditch. Les arbres qui l'encadraient avaient déjà perdu leurs feuilles, créant un tableau savant, fait de roux et d'ambre autour de l'eau. Les jambes de Remus se plièrent d'elles-mêmes, le faisant tomber à genoux avant qu'il ne s'allonge sur le ventre, le menton et les mains dans la boue, le nez posé sur les lichens dont les notes boisées lui faisaient tourner la tête.  
Tout doucement, ses lèvres se retroussèrent, ses dents venant en ronger la surface. La mousse s'empara de sa langue et il se redressa, la frottant contre son palais.  
Il vivait un instant exquis.

Des voix se firent entendre au loin. Un groupe d'élèves - il crut reconnaître l'uniforme bleu des serdaigles- se dirigeait vers le stade, balais en main. L'un d'eux leva la tête dans sa direction et s'arrêta. Mince. Est-ce qu'il l'avait vu ? Son instinct lui cria de se jeter au sol et il finit cette fois par s'étaler dans l'étang, l'eau glacée venant submerger son visage. Il glapit, laissant quelques bulles d'air remonter à la surface avant de retenir sa respiration. Personne ne devait le voir. Pas comme ça. Pas dans cet état.

C'était son moment.

Il attendit autant qu'il put, la baille s'immisçant dans ses vêtements jusqu'à venir enrober ses bras, ses épaules et ses côtes. Il tremblait, le nez enfoui dans la vase. Il tremblait de tout son corps, sans oser se relever. Ce ne fut que quand ses poumons furent entièrement vides qu'il se redressa, suffoquant, les yeux fixés sur les branches des arbres. Il hésita un moment avant de regarder de nouveau vers la pelouse. Les élèves avaient disparu. Il était de nouveau seul. Trempé, transi de froid, mais seul.

Il poussa un soupir de soulagement, son corps alourdi par l'eau se rallongeant dans l'étang, ses mains venant soutenir sa tête. L'onde glacée l'endormait, faisait bourdonner ses tempes alors que ses yeux observaient d'un air rêveur les rides concentriques qui se formaient autour de lui. Son ventre trop chaud par rapport au reste de son corps finit par le gêner et il remédia au problème en prenant quelques lapées d'eau gelée. Elle avait le goût et la couleur de la terre.  
Quelques gros têtards curieux vinrent lui rendre visite, se frottant à ses lèvres. Remus les fixa longuement, immobile, avant de finir par doucement ouvrir la bouche, laissant les larves passer entre ses dents, venir goûter ses gencives. Il sentait leurs corps flasques contre sa langue, l'intérieur de ses joues.

Tellement jouissif.

Ses mâchoires se contractèrent vivement, en broyant une partie avant d'avaler le tout.

Le bois a ses goûts et ses odeurs intemporelles. C'est le seul endroit qui fait encore comprendre que l'Homme vient de la Nature.

Un jour ou l'autre, il y retournera.

* * *

Le voir sourire réveillait en lui toutes sortes de sentiments sordides.

Il n'était pas censé être aussi heureux. Pas avec ce qui s'était passé ce matin en cours de potion. Pas après l'humiliation que lui et Sirius lui avaient fait subir.

Remus n'avait pas pu participer au contrôle de Slughorn, les laissant en panique devant leur chaudron. D'habitude il se mettait derrière eux avec Peter pour les aider avec leur préparation et minimiser les dégâts. Mais là, les deux compères s'étaient retrouvés en roue libre et bientôt leur potion tourna en une bouillie nauséabonde qui finit par leur éclater au visage pour le plus grand plaisir des serpentards. Et plus particulièrement de Severus Rogue qui ne se gêna pas pour éclater de rire et leur jeter à la figure quelques remarques acides dont lui seul avait le secret.

-Rigole encore et je te noie dedans, Snivelus ! aboya Sirius en fusillant Rogue du regard.

Ce dernier répondit avec un sourire narquois :

-Je vois que quand le cerveau de la bande est absent c'est de suite le foutoir. Moi qui pensais que vous étiez les leaders James et toi. Pourquoi Remus n'est pas là, d'ailleurs ? Il est encore malade ? Tu ne penses pas que c'est votre bêtise qui l'épuise ? Si c'est le cas vous allez finir par le tuer.

-Snivelus ! Je te jure que je vais te...

Les menaces de Sirius furent interrompues par Slughorn qui sortait de la réserve, des fioles plein les mains.

-Allons, allons les enfants ! Je vous entends crier de là-bas, qu'est-ce que...

Son nez se fronça, humant un instant l'air avant qu'il ne cherche du regard la cause de l'odeur affreuse qui se répandait dans le cachot, tombant finalement sur James et Sirius recouverts du liquide visqueux.

-Oh mon dieu ! Mais c'est une infection ! Comment avez-vous pu rater à ce point cette potion ? Rien qu'à l'odeur je peux vous dire qu'aucun, je dis bien aucun, des ingrédients n'est bien dosé !

-Désolé professeur, tenta James, si vous voulez bien nous laisser une autre chance…

-Oh non. Je crois que vous en avez assez fait comme ça. Plus de magie pour aujourd'hui ! Tenez, il y a des serpillères au fond de la classe. Soyez gentils et nettoyez-moi ce bazar.

Des ricanements se firent entendre de toute part et James crut apercevoir Slughorn rire durant quelques secondes. Sirius rougit de colère.

-Sales serpents de merde, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Les deux durent se lever et passer entre les rangs. James leva par réflexe ses yeux vers Evans et vit que la jeune fille se moquait allègrement de lui, elle aussi. Ce fut à son tour de virer au rouge, un sentiment profond de honte venant lui tordre le ventre. Et pour couronner le tout, Rogue lui jetait des regards hilares pendant que Slughorn complimentait sa préparation.

-Regarde-moi le, murmura James à Sirius. Je suis sûr que cet enfoiré a fait la meilleure potion.

Ce ne serait pas une surprise, il excellait en la matière. Sirius eut l'air dégouté, observant le noiraud, son bureau, puis l'étagère à côté avant que son visage ne s'illumine. James ne connaissait que trop bien cette expression. Il avait une idée.

-Que proposes-tu, Patmol ?

Ce dernier ne répondit même pas, sa baguette déjà discrètement pointée sur l'étagère. Il jeta un sort, juste un tout petit sort, silencieux, qui fit à peine bouger les cartons surchargés au-dessus de l'étagère. Cartons qui dégringolèrent, emportant avec eux les niveaux inférieurs, tous recouverts d'ingrédients en tout genre qui finirent par tomber dans la potion du serpentard.

Il y eut d'abord une étrange lumière, puis une explosion et, enfin, des flammes. Elles étaient d'un bleu vif, grandes, belles, scintillantes.

Et elles dévoraient le corps de leur Némésis.

Ce dernier se débattait, hurlant, ôtant frénétiquement les pièces de son uniforme devant toute la classe.  
Les élèves se poussaient dans tous les sens, formant une cohue tumultueuse.  
Slughorn s'époumonait, baguette en main, lançant des dizaines de sorts pour tenter d'éteindre les flammes qui ne semblaient n'en vouloir qu'à Rogue, épargnant le mobilier et ses camarades.

Sirirus tenta de prendre le poignet de James pour l'écarter de la scène mais celui-ci se dégagea, allant au contraire au plus près du feu. La vision l'horrifiait mais il n'arrivait pas à détourner le regard.

Poussant des cris inhumains, le serpentard arrachait ses vêtements, chaque centimètre de tissus enlevé révélant une peau certes brûlée mais surtout recouverte de cicatrices. Il y en avait de toutes les formes. De toutes les couleurs aussi.

Bordel.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui était arrivé ?

Sa lutte désespérée contre le feu l'avait amené à enlever sa cape puis son pull. Sa chemise puis son tricot.

James observa son dos zébré de marques onduler vers la sortie alors que les flammes continuaient de lui brûler les cuisses.

Rogue lui échappait.

Tout en poussant des glapissements de douleur, il avait ouvert la porte du cachot pour s'enfoncer dans le couloir, ses plaintes attirant bientôt de nombreux élèves qui purent l'observer se tordre, ramper au sol alors qu'il tentait désespérément de se défaire de son pantalon.

James lui avait emboité le pas sans réfléchir. C'était plus fort que lui. Il voulait comprendre. Il voulait voir.  
Rogue qui après avoir retiré maladroitement sa ceinture se roulait au sol.  
Rogue qui après avoir arraché son pantalon geignait sans s'arrêter.  
_Severus_ qui après avoir glissé son boxer le long de ses jambes maigres sinuait à quatre pattes sur les pavés humides.

Sa peau blanche et rose. Sa peau blanche et rose qui frémissait alors qu'il serpentait le long des murs. Ses jambes fines. Son fessier plat. Et puis tout le reste...

Cette image, cette image dégoutante qui venait de s'ancrer tout au fond de ses pupilles.

Il avait envie de vomir.

-SEVERUS !

Lily était passée à côté de lui en le bousculant. Sa cape en main, elle se précipita jusqu'à son ami pour recouvrir son corps d'un geste vif.

\- Ne t'en fais pas Severus ! Je suis là !

Ses cris ramenèrent James à la réalité. Son regard se posa une nouvelle fois sur le brun avant d'observer la foule qui s'était rameutée dans le couloir.

Putain.

Putain.

Ils étaient dans la merde.

Il se tourna, ignorant Slughorn qui se ruait à son tour sur son élève pour chercher Sirius du regard. Ce dernier se tenait devant la porte de la salle de classe, l'air paniqué. Putain. S'ils se faisaient démasquer, ils étaient cuits.

Il espérait sincèrement que personne ne les avait vu.

Suite à ça, le serpentard avait été transféré d'urgence à l'infirmerie.

Sirius et James ne discutèrent pas de l'évènement, que ce soit avec les autres ou entre eux. Malgré leur haine pour Rogue, l'incident semblait avoir été directement classé dans les sujets tabous, qu'il valait mieux oublier.

Et voilà que, contre toute attente, après s'être retrouvé nu devant la moitié de sa maison, Snivelus était de nouveau là, tout pimpant, à faire comme si rien ne s'était passé avec ses petits camarades.

Non mais, vraiment, comment c'était possible ?

Gros Nez avec son corps maigrelet et couvert de cicatrices.

Sa peau blanche et rose.

La scène tournait en boucle dans sa tête depuis ce matin, jusqu'à parfois lui emplir la bouche de bile.

-Hé, James ? Tu as vu comment Remus est parti précipitamment ? Je crois qu'il ne va pas très bien.

James ne répondit même pas à Peter, les yeux toujours fixés sur Rogue.

Il avait soudainement l'impression que, malgré leurs brimades perpétuelles, il avait réussi à s'ouvrir aux autres, à se faire une place dans sa maison, à s'épanouir.

Une petite fleur fétide et repoussante.

Il fallait qu'il l'arrache.


	2. O'rages d'automne

**Merci à Amelia-Queen-Black d'être ma beta. Tu fais un super travail ! Merci aussi à Eilean Albannach de m'aider avec le scénario !**

* * *

"_Frappe encor, Jupiter, accable-moi, mutile _  
_L'ennemi terrassé que tu sais impuissant !_  
_Écraser n'est pas vaincre, et ta foudre inutile _  
_S'éteindra dans mon sang_"  
**Louise Ackermann, Prométhée**

Le serpentard était resté presque une journée entière à l'infirmerie, bien plus de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour laisser la nouvelle se propager dans toute l'école. "Severus Rogue, après un malheureux incident en cours de potion, avait pris feu et finit par ramper cul nu dans le couloir des serpentards." De quoi se planquer dans les cachots jusqu'aux BUSE.

Pourtant, quand il était rentré dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner, il avait ignoré le soudain silence avec une dignité que James ne lui avait jamais connue, ignorant les doigts pointés, les rictus moqueurs et les sourires compatissants.  
Plus surprenant encore, tous les serpentards semblaient faire bloc autour de lui. Aucune raillerie ni aucun ricanement ne semblaient provenir de leur table. Pas même un regard de travers. Ils apparaissaient soudainement comme un clan fort et soudé, ce qui ne manquait pas de déboussoler les autres maisons.

Au départ il avait trouvé cela absurde.

Puis il avait compris.

Ce n'était pas Rogue que ses camarades respectaient. C'était les personnes qui trainaient avec lui. Le serpentard, bien qu'apprécié par ses pairs, lui avait toujours paru être un garçon solitaire mais la situation semblait avoir changé depuis la rentrée. Souvent, il l'avait vu en compagnie d'autres élèves, généralement plus âgés. Et voilà que maintenant, les sœurs Black et le préfet en chef des serpentards, Lucius Malefoy, s'étaient joints à la troupe.

Il observa un instant les airs pincés de Narcissa et Bellatrix, dont la réputation de pestes n'était plus à faire, et le visage délicat de Malefoy qui s'était penché vers Rogue pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille.

Putain. C'était lui ou Snivellus venait de rougir ?

Non. C'était ridicule.

Non il ne rêvait pas. Les yeux fixés sur son assiette et un sourire niais collé au visage, Gros Nez avait l'air d'être aux anges.

Alors comme ça Snivellus faisait partie du fan club de Malefoy ? Ce n'était pas vraiment étonnant au fond...

Pourquoi est-ce que ça lui foutait les boules ?

\- James !

\- Sirius.

Le plus vieux haussa un sourcil devant la froideur de son meilleur ami.

\- Heu... Ça va ?

\- Oui.

James n'avait même pas levé la tête vers lui, le regard toujours fixé sur Rogue et son gang. Lucius et lui avaient arrêté de parler mais le brun semblait toujours troublé. Merde. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait dit ?

Sirius lui posa une nouvelle question à laquelle il ne fit pas attention, laissant Peter s'en charger.

Tiens, c'était qui ce mec à côté de Bellatrix ?

\- Sirius, tu peux me dire qui est assis à côté de Snivellus et de tes cousines ?

Ce fut Queudver qui lui répondit, visiblement gêné.

\- Heu... James... Il est parti.

Il y eut un léger silence, James ne réagissant pas. Peter reprit :

\- Mais je crois qu'il s'appelle Rodolphus Lestrange...

-Ah ?

Cette fois-ci, le gryffondor se retourna vers son ami, tout sourire.

\- Peter. On va faire équipe toi et moi.

A eux deux, il avait réussi à finalement tous les identifier : Rodolphus Lestrange, Alvy Avery, William Wilkes, Evan Rosier et un certain Mulciber Fabre. Des sorciers de sang pur qui affectionnaient la magie noire. Rien d'étonnant jusque-là. Non, ce qui était vraiment surprenant, c'était la façon dont ils s'étaient soudainement tous réunis. Quelque chose avait dû se passer cet été, hors de Poudlard. Quelque chose qui ne présageait rien de bon, surtout si ça avait fini par attirer les Black au complet, Regulus ayant rejoint le petit groupe pour s'asseoir à côté de Bellatrix qui l'accueillit en lui tapotant chaleureusement l'épaule.

\- Je sais pas ce qu'ils fichent tous ensemble mais ça sent mauvais. Il va falloir qu'on les surveille, Peter.

\- Tu... Tu es sûr James ? Je veux dire... Ils sont peut-être juste amis.

James roula des yeux avant de les poser sur son camarade, l'air agacé.

\- Juste amis ? Cette bande de psychopathes ? Tu parles. Ils préparent un très mauvais coup. Regarde, à cause d'eux personne ne se fout de la gueule de Gros Nez ! C'est bien qu'ils fichent la frousse aux autres serpentards ! Et s'ils arrivent à faire ça, c'est qu'ils sont dangereux !

Peter l'étudia longuement avant de répondre.  
J'ai comme l'impression que le soutien qu'ils apportent à Severus te dérange.

James écrasa son poing sur la table bien trop agressivement.

\- Mais bien sûr que ça me dérange ! Regarde-le, là, à sourire et à tortiller du cul devant Malefoy et ses putains de cheveux peroxydés ! Non mais sérieux, c'est pas possible qu'ils soient blancs à ce point ! Et Servilus qui le regarde avec la bouche en cœur !

\- James, je...

Regarde ! Regarde comme il sourit, comme si de rien n'était, avec son petit corps tout maigre et tout blanc, et ses petites côtes saillantes. Tu les verrais se plier comme un accordéon quand il rampe, c'est fascinant...

Peter ne répondit pas, se contentant de jeter à James un regard en coin inquiet. Il se racla la gorge pour montrer son malaise mais l'autre gryffondor l'ignora et se redressa soudainement.

\- Ils se lèvent, Queudver. Viens. Il faut les suivre !

\- Mais j'ai même pas fini mon...

Le regard que lui lança James le dissuada de finir sa phrase. Lâchant un soupir discret, il emboita le pas au chef des maraudeurs.

Les deux compères avaient suivi le groupe de serpentards jusqu'aux escaliers du Grand Hall. Ces derniers étaient particulièrement agités ce soir-là, ne cessant de tourner dans tous les sens.

\- Merde, murmura James, comment on va faire ? Si on les laisse trop s'éloigner on risque de les perdre. Si on s'approche trop près, ils risquent de se douter de quelque chose.

\- On peut pas prendre ce risque, lui répondit Peter, l'air apeuré. S'ils s'aperçoivent qu'on les suit, ça risque de dégénérer. Ils sont trop nombreux.

\- Je sais, je sais, murmura James entre ses dents, on va les laisser s'éloigner un peu et voir où ils s'arrêtent...

\- Peut-être qu'ils vont juste dans leur cachot...

\- Depuis quand les serpentards utilisent-ils les escaliers principaux pour se rendre dans leur cachot, Queudver ?

\- Depuis que j'ai peur d'être la cible de dix mages noirs en herbe...

James fut étonné par la répartie de son camarade mais ne fit pas de remarques, se contentant d'observer le petit groupe prendre un escalier, puis un autre.

-On dirait qu'ils se dirigent vers le 7ème étage...

Ils empruntèrent le premier escalier, James se positionnant tout en haut des marches, tendant le cou pour observer la direction prise par les serpentards. C'était bien ça. Ils se dirigeaient vers les escaliers menant au dernier étage du château.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent bien foutre là-bas ? Y a rien au septième étage à part l'entrée de notre salle commune.

\- Peut-être qu'ils vont à la salle de lecture.

\- La salle de lecture ?

\- Bon sang, James, ça t'arrive de travailler de temps en temps ? T'as jamais capté qu'il y avait une salle d'étude à notre étage ?

\- Je... Ben...

Peter passait décidément beaucoup trop de temps avec Remus. Il avait refait à la perfection le regard exaspéré du loup-garou. James se sentit bête pour le coup. Peut-être qu'ils allaient juste travailler ensemble à la bibliothèque...

Pourtant il sentait que quelque chose clochait...

Quand ils arrivèrent au septième étage, ils trouvèrent le couloir vide. Peter pointa du doigt la porte de la salle d'étude et les deux garçons s'y glissèrent pour y trouver... personne.

Enfin, pas « personne », il y avait bien deux serdaigles qui discutaient dans un coin de la bibliothèque mais à part ça... aucune trace de Severus et sa bande. James se gratta la nuque, perplexe, avant d'interpeller les élèves.

\- Hé, vous deux, vous n'avez pas vu passer des serpentards ?

Les élèves les regardèrent d'un air intrigué avant de faire non de la tête. Peter resta silencieux, observant James. Ce dernier, se montrant de plus en plus agité, insista pour faire le tour de la bibliothèque.

Rien. Il n'y avait rien.

Ils sortirent de la bibliothèque, confus, Peter ne lâchant pas du regard l'autre maraudeur qui se griffait maintenant la nuque avec vigueur, visiblement contrarié.

\- James...

\- Ce n'est pas possible !

Le brun se précipita jusqu'au fond du couloir, espérant déceler dans les murs une quelconque entrée secrète. Mais il ne trouva rien. Rien à part une tapisserie représentant la tentative de Barnabas le Follet d'apprendre la danse classique à des trolls. Tentative ridicule qui se solda bien sûr par un échec sanglant. C'était l'une des rares choses qu'il avait appris en cours d'Histoire de la Magie.

Peut-être que...

Il souleva délicatement la tapisserie...

Rien.

Toujours. Rien.

C'était rageant.

Il lança au hasard un Dissendium qui n'eut bien sûr aucun effet.

\- Par Merlin ! C'est incroyable ça ! Il y avait forcément un passage secret quelque part. Encore un qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Ce château était décidément trop grand. Même en 5ème année, ils avaient du mal à en connaître toutes les salles. Si seulement il existait un plan, un plan magique qui indiquerait toutes les salles du château, même les plus secrètes. Voire même qui pourrait indiquer l'emplacement des professeurs, des élèves... Un plan qui permettrait de suivre tout le monde à la trace.

Nom d'une gargouille... C'était pas con ça...

\- Queudver...

\- Oui ?

\- Viens, on va à la bibliothèque.

\- Tu ne veux pas rester ici, pour voir s'ils réapparaissent ?

\- Non. On ne sait pas où ils sont. Ils vont sûrement ressortir à un autre endroit du château. On les suivra mieux la prochaine fois. En attendant, je viens d'avoir une idée. Et je veux savoir si c'est possible...

James et Peter avaient emprunté tous les manuscrits liés à la cartographie qu'ils avaient pu trouver ainsi que des livres de sortilèges avancés. Après avoir lancé un Leviosa, ils étaient de nouveau en route pour le 7ème étage, suivis par deux énormes piles de bouquins. Quand ils croisèrent Lily Evans, accompagnée de Mary Macdonald, cette dernière ne put s'empêcher de siffler, admirative.

\- Eh bien. Moi qui pensais que seul Remus savait lire...

Le parallèle entre les blagues insultantes de Lily et celles de Rogue était de plus en plus évident. Elle sembla s'en rendre compte puisqu'elle s'excusa immédiatement.

-Je suis désolée. Je voulais juste dire quelque chose de drôle. Le jeune animagus observa un instant son visage, au départ prêt à répliquer avant de finalement abandonner.

La façon qu'elle avait de sourire et de les regarder...

Lily était triste.

Son ventre se tordit. C'était ce qui était arrivé à Rogue qui la mettait dans cet état ? Est-ce qu'elle le soupçonnait de quelque chose ? Non... Si ça avait été le cas, elle se serait déjà jetée à sa gorge.

Lily s'était tue et ni Peter, ni James n'osèrent redémarrer la conversation, restant face à elle, les bras ballants. Mary finit par se racler la gorge et Lily sembla revenir à elle, s'excusant une nouvelle fois avant de se diriger vers l'un des escaliers. Elle en gravit quelques marches avant de se retourner.

\- James, Peter... Je voulais juste vous dire... Pour Severus...

Le ventre de James se contracta une nouvelle fois.

\- On est désolé pour ce qui lui est arrivé. Même lui ne mérite pas ça...

Ca, ça restait à prouver. Mais mieux valait dire ce que Lily voulait entendre. Cette dernière hocha doucement la tête, fixant un instant ses pieds avant de reprendre :

\- Vous savez... Il... Il ne faut pas être trop dur avec lui. Je sais que vous ne l'aimez pas. Je peux le comprendre. Mais vous ne savez pas ce qu'il vit quand il n'est pas à Pou...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir que Rogue déboulait dans le hall, Mulciber Fabre sur les talons. S'il sourit timidement à la rousse, son visage devint d'une froideur marmoréenne à la vue de James, ses yeux entrant brièvement en contact avec les siens avant de fixer le sol. C'était rare, que Rogue ne soutienne pas son regard.  
Déboussolé car privé des œillades assassines du serpentard, James ne comprit pas pourquoi celui-ci s'était arrêté face à lui. Ce fut Mulciber qui le ramena sèchement à la réalité, l'apostrophant.

\- Potter, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, toi et tes petits amis bloquez complètement le passage. Poussez vos bouquins hors du chemin.

Le gryffondor leva les yeux vers lui. Le sixième année ressemblait à un chérubin bodybuildé, grand et costaud mais avec un visage fin et des cheveux blonds et bouclés qui lui encerclaient le visage comme une auréole.  
James hésita un instant avant de regarder de nouveau Rogue qui semblait s'obstiner à l'ignorer. Est-ce que c'était la preuve que le drame de ce matin n'était pas juste un rêve ?

Il avait fini par en douter.

Est-ce que Rogue l'évitait parce qu'il avait honte ? Est-ce qu'il avait conscience qu'il l'avait suivi dans le couloir ? Qu'il avait tout vu de lui ? Est-ce qu'il était passé à côté de cette information pourtant capitale ? Lui, James Potter, son ennemi de toujours, l'avait observé ramper à poil dans les couloirs.

Peut-être qu'il ignorait tout ça...

Il se devait de le lui apprendre.

\- Mais bien sûr Mulciber. On s'en va tout de suite. Oh, au fait Severus, pas mal ton spectacle de ce matin, j'ai adoré les effets pyrotechniques. Ton imitation de goule était pas mal non plus mais elles sont un peu moins laides en général... Et plus habillées aussi...

Il eut à peine le temps de ricaner qu'un coup violent lui heurta le nez. Le front de Severus qui venait de s'écraser contre son visage. Merde. Il n'avait pas pensé que le serpentard s'en prendrait à lui physiquement. Lui qui avait posé sa main sur sa baguette, prêt à dégainer... Il se sentait con maintenant.

\- JAMES ! SEVERUS !

Lily tenta d'intervenir mais Mulciber l'écarta d'un violent coup de bras, la faisant tomber au sol. Severus chargea une nouvelle fois James, se précipitant sur lui pour les faire basculer par-dessus la rambarde de l'escalier. Il y eut une chute brève, suivie d'un hurlement. James ouvrit les yeux. Son nez lui faisait affreusement mal et il avait du sang dans la bouche. A quelques mètres de lui, Peter était penché au-dessus de la rambarde, sa baguette pointée dans sa direction.

Il lévitait ? Il ne sentait pas le sol…

Un nouveau cri retentit et il vit la tête rousse de Lily manquer de tomber dans les escaliers.

-SEVERUS ! SEVERUS !

Elle se précipitait vers le rez-de-chaussée.

James tourna la tête comme il put.

Ah...

Il le voyait maintenant. Quelques étages plus bas. Le corps maigre de Severus, replié sur lui-même comme une araignée, dans une mare de sang.

Bordel de merde.

Cette fois-ci il avait vraiment merdé.

* * *

Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux et se redressa pour vomir de la boue.

Le mélange de bile et de terre avait un goût et une texture immonde. Remus mit longtemps à tout rendre.

Le petit étang avait doublé de volume suite à une pluie torrentielle et avait bien failli l'engloutir.

Mais Remus l'ignorait.

Il ne se souvenait plus, ni des odeurs, ni des rochers.

Il avait oublié la mousse et l'écorce.

Le lichen et les racines.

Perdu au milieu de l'eau, en pleine nuit et loin des lumières du château, il avait juste l'impression de baigner dans le néant.

Un coup de tonnerre résonna au loin, venant mettre fin au silence et la pluie tomba de nouveau.

Elle fut d'abord salutaire, Remus soupirant de plaisir alors qu'il relevait le menton, laissant les grosses gouttes déferler sur son visage, ôter de sa bouche le goût du fiel. Mais rapidement l'ondée se transforma en déluge et son instinct lui cria de se mettre à l'abri.

Le gryffondor tenta de prendre appui sur ses mains pour se relever mais celles-ci refusèrent de bouger. Elles étaient bleues et gonflées. L'eau et le froid les avaient raidies puis ridées. Jusqu'à les crevasser.

Il semblait avoir froid...

Froid...

Il avait froid.

Remus gémit. Il semblait s'être reconnecté au monde et ce dernier le faisait souffrir. Il la sentait maintenant, la morsure de l'air glacial sur son corps. La tempête s'engouffrait entre les mailles trempées de son uniforme pour venir lui dévorer la chair.

Mourir.

Il allait mourir s'il restait ici.

Un éclair vint zébrer le ciel, suivi d'un autre qui vint frapper l'un des piliers du stade de Quidditch.

Remus couina. Il devait sortir de là.

Il tenta de se redresser mais perdit rapidement l'équilibre, ses pieds glissant dans la vase. Le gryffondor geignit de dépit avant de se résoudre à maladroitement ramper vers le rivage, le visage à moitié immergé, buvant la tasse à chaque mouvement. Les violentes bourrasques et les crampes vinrent rythmer son parcours, le forçant parfois à s'arrêter pour se recroqueviller sur lui-même. S'il avait pu, il aurait hurlé. Mais sa gorge serrée ne laissait passer que de maigres soupirs aussitôt étouffés par la tempête.

Il réussit finalement à sortir de l'étang, ses coudes s'enfonçant dans la terre pour trainer son corps sur la rive. Il vida ses poumons de l'eau visqueuse qui les avait remplis et trouva abri sous un gros rocher, son corps couvert de boue venant se fondre avec celle qui recouvrait les bords de l'étang, jusqu'à en devenir indiscernable.

Il resta quelques instants à greloter contre la roche, se crispant à chaque nouveau coup de tonnerre avant qu'une douleur, plus aigüe que toutes les autres, ne se fasse ressentir. Quelque chose dans sa poche venait lui percer les côtes. Grognant, l'adolescent tenta de se contorsionner pour se saisir de l'objet, ses doigts engourdis ne réussissant qu'au bout de nombreuses reprises à se saisir de ce qui semblait être un long bout de bois. Un long bout de bois... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là ?

Remus le porta à son visage, l'observant un instant, confus, avant que ses prunelles ne s'écarquillent.

Une baguette.

C'était une baguette.

Une chaleur soudaine envahit son corps et il réussit à puiser dans ses dernières forces pour se mettre debout au milieu de la tempête, les yeux toujours rivés sur l'objet.

Avec ça il pouvait faire quelque chose... Il pouvait rentrer au château... Un sort. Il n'avait qu'à lancer un sort...

Un sort...

Un sort...

Un sort. Un sort. Un sort. Un sort.

Il fallait qu'il trouve. Tout au fond de son esprit engourdi. Il fallait qu'il trouve un sort. Un sort utile... Juste de quoi retrouver son chemin dans l'obscurité... Créer un peu de lumière...

Un peu de lumière...

-...Lumos.

Malgré sa voix étranglée, presque inaudible, et son geste vague, une lueur bleutée apparut au bout de sa baguette. Remus sentit des larmes de bonheur venir dévaler sur ses joues déjà trempées et tenta de prononcer un « Merci » qui se perdit dans de violents sanglots. Sa main gonflée avait ramené la baguette contre lui et il refusait de quitter des yeux la lumière, de peur qu'elle ne disparaisse.

Enfin… Il allait pouvoir rentrer chez lui. Mettre fin à ce cauchemar.

Un léger sourire naquit sur ses lèvres violacées et, mût par une force nouvelle, il s'avança vers une pente douce qui menait jusqu'au château. Sa main tremblante brandit devant lui la baguette avant de soudainement se figer.

En bas, une créature l'observait.


	3. Regarde Christophe et va-t-en rassuré

**Hey ! Ce chapitre aura mis du temps à sortir mais il aussi long que les deux autres réunis... Alors on peut considérer qu'il s'agit de deux chapitres en un !**

**Encore une fois je remercie Amelia-Queen-Black et Eilean Albannach pour m'avoir aidée à écrire ce chapitre.**

**En éspérant que vous l'apprécirez !**

* * *

_"L'amour, après tout, n'est qu'une curiosité supérieure, un appétit de l'inconnu qui vous pousse dans l'orage, poitrine ouverte et tête en avant."_

**_Gustave Flaubert_**

La terreur qui l'avait soudainement envahi le fit de nouveau fondre en larmes. Malgré la nuit noire et l'orage, il la distinguait nettement. Cette tête de chien monstrueuse, posée sur un corps de bipède.

-Je... Je comprends pas...

C'était tout ce que Remus avait réussi à dire, fixant la créature qui s'était arrêtée au bas de la pente, à quelques mètres de lui.

Un loup-garou.

Il avait l'impression d'être en plein cauchemar.

Est-ce qu'il s'était évanoui longtemps ? Depuis combien de jours était-il là ? Etait-ce déjà la pleine lune ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas transformé ?

Il porta une main tremblante à son visage couvert de boue. Il avait encore des traits humains.

Comment était-ce possible ?

La bête poussa un hurlement et toute pensée cohérente le quitta.

La créature bougeait.

Et elle venait vers lui.

Le corps de Remus fit automatiquement volte-face et il prit la fuite, contournant l'étang. Il manqua de glisser dans la boue mais se rattrapa de justesse à un arbre et dévala la pente en direction de la forêt interdite. Son cœur battait à toute vitesse et les larmes qui lui emplissaient maintenant les yeux l'empêchaient de bien voir. Pourtant il courait comme un dératé, en ligne droite. Une nouvelle chaleur l'envahissait, la fatigue s'étant envolée.

Il était soudainement une poupée de chiffon, animée et guidée par une peur délirante.

Un glapissement attira son attention et il se retourna brièvement pour voir que la créature avait glissé dans la pente avant de lui-même trébucher contre une pierre. Il eut le réflexe de lancer ses bras vers l'avant, amortissant sa chute tandis qu'un craquement se faisait entendre. Remus baissa les yeux pour tomber sur sa baguette.

Oh putain sa baguette.

Le choc l'avait à moitié fracturée mais Remus ne s'en soucia pas, se contentant de réfléchir aussi vite que possible à un sort. Un sort. Un sort, putain, un sort !

Oh oui !

-_Stupe._..

Remus s'était retourné, sa baguette pointée vers la créature. Mais il ne put lancer son sort. Ce qu'il avait devant lui était...terrifiant.

Gémissante, la créature s'était tassée sur elle-même et son corps semblait se déformer sans cesse, comme une transformation qui n'en finissait pas. Sa tête grossissait puis rapetissait. Des poils poussaient sur son corps avant de disparaître tandis que des griffes venaient fendre ses ongles avant de s'enfouir de nouveau dans sa chair.

Le cœur de Remus manqua de flancher et il se redressa, hagard, ne pouvant quitter la chose des yeux. Puis un court instant il crut le reconnaître, entre deux changements. Ce visage hideux, au nez plat et aux yeux luisant.

Celui qu'il avait vu derrière sa fenêtre puis dans son lit. Il y avait maintenant dix ans de cela.

Greyback.

La créature poussa un cri rauque avant de se redresser, ses traits devenant à nouveau canins et Remus sentit un liquide chaud s'écouler le long de ses cuisses.

-Laisse-moi tranquille...

Il recula de trois pas avant de lever sa baguette vers lui, sa voix devenant un fin sanglot.

-Laisse-moi tranquille...

Le monstre marqua un arrêt, l'observant, semblant hésiter avant que l'un de ses bras ne se tende vers lui. L'action emplit Remus d'horreur.

-_Stupefix_ !

Sa baguette rougit et il la sentit chauffer entre ses doigts mais rien ne se produisit. Seule luisait la large fente que sa chute avait causée.

Merde.

Le loup garou continuait à avancer lentement, tendant toujours ce bras qui semblait étrangement humain dans sa direction. Mais Remus ne le regardait pas, trop occupé à chercher des sorts alors qu'il pleurait de peur. Puis d'un coup, ce fut l'illumination. Son esprit semblait s'être remis en marche et trois sorts lui revinrent dans la foulée.

-_Locomotor Wibbly_ ! _Incarcerem_ ! _Nebulus _!

Ses gestes brusques et sa baguette cassée firent échouer le premier sort et affaiblirent le deuxième, une simple cordelette enserrant les jambes de la bête. Mais le troisième fonctionna et un épais brouillard envahit les abords de la forêt. Remus en profita pour s'enfuir, laissant son assaillant se démener avec ses liens alors qu'il s'enfonçait entre les arbres.

Il ne savait pas vraiment où aller mais cela lui importait peu. Peut-être que s'il arrivait à fuir jusqu'au lever du jour il serait sauvé. Peut-être qu'on remarquerait sa disparition et qu'on finirait par lui envoyer de l'aide. Peut-être qu'au moins ses amis viendraient le chercher…

Il voulait juste quelqu'un. Pour ne pas mourir seul.

Une branche craqua et Remus se retourna pour voir la silhouette du monstre se dessiner dans le brouillard. Il semblait tenir quelque chose dans sa main mais, surtout, il ne semblait pas encore l'avoir vu. C'était peut-être sa chance.

-_Stupefix_ !

Le sort manqua de faire exploser sa baguette, partant de travers, rebondissant contre les arbres avant de se perdre au fond de la forêt. La gueule du loup se tourna vers lui et il brandit un instant ce qui semblait être... une baguette ?

Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel ?

Un sort passa à quelques centimètres de lui et Remus couina, se remettant à courir. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Son esprit fiévreux avait du mal à rassembler les informations. Alors il se contenta de fuir, zigzagant entre les troncs, lançant au passage tous les sorts qui lui passaient par la tête.

Ce fut un véritable feu d'artifice.

Stupefix, Nebulus, Petrificus Totalus... Et bientôt Bombarda, directement suivi de Bombarda Maxima.

Ce fut une grossière erreur.

Les sorts, lancés à la pelle, rebondirent dans tous les sens, enflammant les arbres, explosant tout sur leur passage. Sa baguette fêlée et sa terreur n'avaient pas fait bon ménage. Elles avaient engendré un monstre de feu, un incendie digne d'un sortilège du Feudeymon. Malgré la pluie les flammes grossirent, commencèrent à manger/dévorant ? la forêt et bientôt leur fumée âcre remplaça le brouillard. Remus poussait des glapissements aigus alors qu'il tentait à présent de semer et la bête et l'incendie.

Il n'aurait jamais cru que ça allait se terminer ainsi. Qu'il allait mourir comme cela.

Il avait toujours eu peur des brasiers.

Il lança un Periculum et des étincelles rouges jaillirent au-dessus de la cime des arbres, indiquant sa détresse et sa position, mais il continua d'avancer. Il ne s'arrêtait pas, il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Sinon il allait être dévoré. Autant par l'incendie que par cette silhouette menaçante qui s'acharnait à le suivre, qui hurlait entre les arbres maintenant rougeoyants alors qu'elle cherchait à l'atteindre.

Il ne voulait plus sentir aucune morsure sur son corps. Aucune chaleur sur sa cuisse tendre, meurtrie depuis ses cinq ans et qui le lançait maintenant alors qu'il se déplaçait comme il pouvait, passant par-dessus de vieilles souches alors qu'il tentait de traverser la forêt.

Une branche enflammée lui barra le passage et il cria, tentant de trouver un autre chemin.

Il hurla de nouveau quand il vit la bête de l'autre côté du feu, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche déformée par l'effroi. Tendant la baguette, il lui lança un sort. Le premier qui lui vint à l'esprit.

-_Endoloris_ ! _Endoloris_ ! _Endoloris_ !

Si la créature tomba au sol en couinant aux deux premiers sorts, ce fut Remus qui s'effondra de douleur au troisième, sa baguette ayant retourné contre lui le sortilège. Sa vue se troubla alors qu'une vive douleur s'emparait de son corps, ses chevilles se tordant, ses poings se serrant jusqu'à ce que ses ongles pénètrent dans sa chair. Son cœur manqua d'exploser et ses yeux se révulsèrent.

Il avait l'impression de mourir.

Après un temps qui lui sembla infini, la douleur commença à s'estomper et, épuisé et confus, Remus se redressa comme il pouvait. Sa vision était dédoublée, ses pupilles dilatées tentant de se concentrer sur son opposant qui continuait de geindre au sol alors qu'il reculait, sans faire attention où ses pieds se posaient.

Ça n'allait jamais finir.

Il devait...

Il devait...

-_A_... _Ava_... _Avada_...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir, trébuchant sur une racine avant de tomber, dévalant une longue pente, finissant sa course dans un fossé, sa tête heurtant une grosse pierre.

Si seulement...

Si seulement quelqu'un...

-...Aidez-moi.

Quand il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, quelqu'un le tenait dans ses bras. Il voyait trouble mais reconnut son odeur. Cette odeur musquée, à la fois puissante et réconfortante.

-Sirius...

-Remus...

Sa main tremblante se posa sur celle de son ami alors qu'il continuait de parler, marmonnant parfois, n'ayant plus la force d'articuler.

-Sirius il faut qu'on parte d'ici... Il y a un monstre...

-Remus...

-Il y a un autre loup garou... Comme moi...

-Non Remus...

-Je crois que c'est Greyback... Il faut qu'on se sauve... Et y a le feu...

Les yeux de Remus, restés mi-clos, se refermèrent et il perdit de nouveau connaissance, n'entendant pas les dernières paroles de son ami qui commençait à sangloter.

-C'était moi, Remus. C'était moi…

* * *

Contrairement à James, chez qui l'incident du matin avait fait naître un tout nouveau panel d'émotions, Sirius était sorti indemne de la situation.

Bien sûr il avait flippé durant une grande partie de la matinée... Mais, quand il avait vu que personne ne le soupçonnait, il s'était détendu et avait raconté à qui voulait l'entendre comment Snivellus s'était ridiculisé en public, ponctuant à chaque fois son récit de moqueries bien senties.

Il avait finalement passé une excellente journée et ce fut avec entrain qu'il entra dans la Grande Salle, frais comme un gardon et bien décidé à retrouver ses amis pour le dîner.

-James !

-Sirius.

La froideur de James l'étonna. Sirius jeta un coup d'oeil à Peter qui lui offrit un sourire désolé, avant de poser de nouveau les yeux sur son meilleur ami, demandant simplement:

-Ça va ?

-Ça va.

Okay, James semblait vraiment...lugubre. Est-ce que c'était à cause de lui ? Est-ce qu'il lui faisait la gueule pour ce qu'il avait fait en cours de potion ? D'accord, c'était idiot, mais quand même... C'était pas une raison. Ce n'était que Snivellus après tout. Y avait pas de quoi en faire tout un drame...

Il chercha instinctivement Remus du regard, se demandant si l'autre gryffondor lui tirait aussi la tronche, mais ne le trouva pas.

-Il est où Remus ?

James ne daigna même pas lui répondre cette fois. Ce fut Peter qui s'en chargea.

-Il est parti il y a cinq minutes. Il n'avait pas l'air bien du tout...

Sirius fronça les sourcils. Ils avaient laissé partir Remus tout seul ? A une semaine de la pleine lune ? Mais ils étaient complètement cons ! Ils savaient très bien que Remus était fragile durant cette période. Il pouvait faire des malaises, tomber, se faire mal !

Il jeta un regard désapprobateur à Peter avant de tourner les talons. De toute façon, vu l'ambiance de mort qui régnait à la table des maraudeurs, mieux valait partir en quête de Remus. En espérant que ce dernier ne s'était pas déjà effondré quelque part dans le château.

Non, vraiment... C'était pas une bonne idée de le laisser seul.

Depuis un an, son cas s'était empiré. Remus souffrait de plus en plus. Il avait manqué de s'éclater la tempe contre une table en faisant un malaise et, durant l'été, il était plusieurs fois tombé dans les pommes à cause de la chaleur.

Il le voyait encore, dans ses bras, pâle comme la mort alors qu'il se dépêchait de l'amener dans le manoir des Potter, appelant désespérément les parents de James. La peur qu'il avait ressentie...

Remus... Son Remus.

Il n'y avait pas que le comportement du loup garou qui avait changé. Le sien avait changé aussi. Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte au début. Ça avait été une transformation lente, progressive, invisible à l'oeil nu mais qui avait fini par lui péter à la gueule durant l'été.

-/-/-/

_Certes, James lui avait reproché d'être trop "mère poule" avec Remus. Mais c'était normal, non ? De s'inquiéter pour ses amis malades ? Tout comme c'était normal de les trouver beaux... Il fallait quand même avouer que Remus revenait de loin niveau physique ! À leur première rencontre il ressemblait à un oisillon malade : maigre, mal coiffé et perché sur des jambes trop longues pour lui. Et, au cours des années, Remus s'était embelli et il l'avait bien remarqué. C'était pas un crime en soi ! D'ailleurs, il trouvait aussi James charmant ! Quitte à traîner avec des gens, autant être content qu'ils soient agréables à regarder... D'ailleurs, si Peter était beau lui aussi, il n'en serait que plus heureux, plutôt que de devoir supporter sa face de goret…_

Voilà. C'était ce qu'il s'était dit au début des vacances, pour se rassurer. Pas très glorieux... Il avait juste tenté de se voiler la face. De se protéger comme il pouvait.

Puis, au cours de l'été, il avait réalisé qu'il s'était juste menti à lui-même. Un bon gros bobard qui avait fini par lui éclater en plein visage.

Il se souvenait parfaitement de ce moment.

Comme chaque fois durant les grandes vacances, ils s'étaient tous retrouvés chez James et avaient fini par fuir la chaleur de l'été en allant se baigner dans la rivière qui bordait le manoir des Potter. Remus s'était déshabillé avant de rentrer dans l'eau et Sirius avait senti son ventre se tordre alors que ses yeux avaient glissé le long de son dos pour finir par détailler la chute de ses reins. Puis ils s'étaient baignés, avaient chahuté dans l'eau et Sirius avait fini par porter Remus dans ses bras pour tenter de le jeter dans l'eau après que ce dernier l'ait éclaboussé.

Il avait tenté.

Mais il n'avait pas pu.

Il s'était figé quand il avait vu le visage rayonnant de Remus à quelques centimètres du sien, ses cheveux blondis par la lumière... Son rire, les petites fossettes qui s'étaient formées sur ses joues, la façon dont son nez pointu s'était froncé, celle dont ses yeux s'étaient fermés alors qu'il se laissait porter, s'abandonner dans ses bras…Tout ces petits détails qui lui avaient fait réaliser ses sentiments. Qui avaient causé dans son bas ventre une vive chaleur et qui lui avaient fait prononcer sans le vouloir deux mots. Deux mots qui l'avaient par la suite accompagné durant tout son séjour avec l'autre maraudeur.

"Oh merde."

C'était pas une blague. Il pouvait réellement résumer chaque instant passé avec Remus avec seulement ces deux mots.

Remus sortant de l'eau et plaquant ses cheveux en arrière alors que de fines gouttes perlaient sur son torse imberbe : "Oh merde."

Remus qui lui proposait de partager une glace. "Oh merde."

Remus qui dormait avec lui sur le matelas au pied du lit de James : "Oh merde."

"Oh merde."

-/-/-/

Depuis ce jour son cœur était en vrac.

Il n'avait rien tenté bien sûr. Remus n'était pas gay. Il le savait. Alors, à défaut de pouvoir sortir avec l'autre gryffondor, il se contentait de prendre soin de lui. Il tentait d'être un ami exemplaire, même si c'était parfois difficile de se contenir.

Il espérait juste que ça finirait par passer avec le temps.

-M. Black. Vous cherchez quelqu'un ?

Sirius sursauta, soudainement tiré de ses pensées par Mme Pomfresh. Pendant qu'il gambergeait, ses pas l'avaient naturellement conduit à l'infirmerie, l'endroit le plus susceptible d'être fréquenté par Remus en cette période du mois.

-Heu, oui. Je cherche Remus. Est-ce qu'il est là ?

-Non. Mr Lupin n'est pas ici. Ça fait quelques jours qu'il ne m'a pas rendu visite d'ailleurs. Est-ce qu'il va bien ?

-Je ne sais pas. Il est sorti de table tout à l'heure et Peter m'a dit qu'il avait l'air malade. Je pensais qu'il serait venu vous voir.

-Non. Je suis désolée mais il n'est pas venu. Si vous le trouvez et qu'il ne se sent pas bien, amenez-le-moi, d'accord ? Mieux vaut ne pas le laisser sans soin en ce moment. Nous sommes qu'à une semaine de... Enfin, vous savez bien.

-Oui, je sais bien Mme Pomfresh. Je vais tenter de le retrouver et de vous l'amener.

Sirius sourit à l'infirmière avant de faire demi-tour. Mince. Où-est ce qu'avait bien pu aller Remus ? D'habitude il allait directement à l'infirmerie quand il se sentait mal. Ce n'était pas normal.

Il eut un mauvais pressentiment avant de se reprendre. Non, il n'allait pas commencer à psychoter dès à présent. James avait raison, il se faisait beaucoup trop de souci pour Remus. À tous les coups il était juste parti se coucher. En ce moment il dormait beaucoup.

Il alla quand même vérifier, montant les 7 étages qui le séparaient des dortoirs des Gryffondors pour trouver leur chambre vide. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Ce n'était vraiment pas normal de la part de Remus. Il n'était pas du genre à partir sans prévenir. Remarque, il était peut-être parti aux toilettes à cause de ses nausées...

L'inspection des toilettes des Gryffondors fut le début d'un très long périple à travers tout le château. Après les avoir vérifiés, Sirius inspecta les douches, puis de nouveau le dortoir, puis les toilettes de tous les étages. Il fit ensuite le tour de toutes les bibliothèques, se rendit de nouveau au dortoir puis à l'infirmerie au cas où Remus s'y serait présenté entre temps.

Mais il n'était pas là.

Désemparé, Sirius retourna à la Grande Salle, à la recherche de James et Peter mais ces derniers étaient aussi introuvables.

Merde. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passait ?

Quelque chose ne tournait vraiment pas rond.

Angoissé, il commença à arpenter les couloirs du rez-de-chaussée, errant comme un fantôme alors que ses yeux inspectaient tous les visages qu'il croisait, espérant reconnaître celui de son ami. Il finit même par crier son nom en faisant le tour de la grande cour malgré la pluie.

Mais personne ne lui répondit.

Remus semblait s'être volatilisé.

-Tu cherches Remus ?

Sirius se retourna, surpris. Une Serdaigle le fixait, un grand sourire collé aux lèvres.

C'était qui, elle ? D'où elle connaissait son Remus ?

La jeune fille remarqua sa mine agacée et rit, d'un rire que Sirius trouva extrêmement désagréable. Elle reprit :

-Il me semble l'avoir vu dehors. Il y a deux heures de ça.

-Où est-ce que tu l'as vu ?

-Vers le terrain de Quidditch. J'allais à l'entraînement avec mon équipe. Mais quand je suis rentrée au château je ne l'ai pas croisé. Il a dû partir à cause de la pluie.

Sirius resta un instant silencieux. Remus était dehors ? Tout seul ? Ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Il remercia à peine la Serdaigle d'un mouvement de tête avant de tourner les talons.

La voix de la jeune fille se fit de nouveau entendre.

-J'espère que tu vas le retrouver... C'est dangereux de le laisser seul en ce moment.

Le sang de Sirius se glaça. Il se retourna brusquement vers elle. Qu'est-ce qu'elle venait de dire ? Elle savait pour le secret de Remus ? Bordel mais c'était qui ?

La Serdaigle rit de nouveau. Elle semblait étrangement amusée de la situation.

-Je parle de l'orage, hein. S'il n'est pas rentré et qu'il est resté tout seul dehors il risque de prendre froid. Lui qui est si souvent malade.

Et, sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle disparut derrière l'angle du mur. Sirius resta un instant à fixer le couloir désormais vide, confus, avant de soudainement frissonner.

Il était persuadé qu'elle venait de se foutre de sa gueule.

Bordel. Cette fois-ci il en était sûr, il se passait quelque chose de grave. Son instinct ne le trompait pas. Ni au sujet de cette fille. Ni au sujet de Remus.

Il s'apprêtait à la suivre lorsque le tonnerre résonna au loin, lui faisant finalement faire demi-tour.

Il s'occuperait d'elle plus tard. Pour l'instant il devait trouver Remus.

Il atteignit rapidement la sortie du château, remontant sa cape sur ses épaules alors qu'il fixait le parc.

Comment est-ce qu'il allait faire pour retrouver Remus avec cet orage ?

Cet orage...

Oh bordel, c'était l'orage !

C'était l'orage !

Celui qu'ils attendaient depuis plus d'un mois avec Peter et James !

La cinquième étape ! L'orage qui permettait de finir la potion pour devenir un animagus !

Un mois et demi plus tôt, ils avaient complété les quatre premières étapes. Ils avaient gardé pendant un mois dans leur bouche cette saleté de feuille de mandragore avant de la mettre dans une fiole qu'ils avaient ensuite cachée dans la forêt. Puis ils s'étaient bornés à répéter l'incantation "Amato Animo Animato Animagus" comme indiqué au lever et au coucher du soleil jusqu'à sentir un deuxième battement de cœur en pointant leur baguette sur leur poitrine. Et là c'était enfin la cinquième étape "Dès l'apparition du premier éclair dans le ciel, rendez-vous sur-le-champ à l'endroit où vous avez caché votre fiole de cristal. Si vous avez respecté scrupuleusement les étapes ci-dessus, vous y trouverez une potion rouge sang."

C'était le moment de devenir un animagus !

Un violent éclair interrompit son moment de joie et Sirius marqua un arrêt, fixant le ciel depuis le château.

Est-ce qu'il devait prévenir les autres ? Et Remus ? Est-ce qu'il ne fallait pas aller le chercher d'abord ?

...Non. Les instructions précisaient bien qu'il fallait s'y rendre dès le premier éclair. Donc il n'y avait plus de temps à perdre. James et Peter avaient eux aussi dû remarquer l'orage et étaient sûrement déjà partis chercher leurs fioles. Et pour Remus, il le retrouverait peut-être plus facilement sous sa forme animale.

Ils étaient tombés, en parallèle des instructions, sur une deuxième source parlant des animagus qui leur avait permis de savoir à peu près à quoi ils ressembleraient une fois transformés. Ainsi, Sirius savait qu'il serait un canidé. Quelle espèce exactement, il l'ignorait, mais en tout cas il pourrait se déplacer plus rapidement à quatre pattes, voire même carrément pister Remus avec son flair !

Okay. D'abord il allait prendre la potion, puis se transformer en super animal de la mort qui tue pour partir à la recherche de Remus, le retrouver, passer pour un héros, lui rouler une pelle et...

Bon d'accord il n'allait peut-être pas lui rouler une pelle.

Mais tout le reste de son plan lui semblait parfaitement cohérent.

Ne perdant plus de temps, Sirius se mit en route, courant comme un dératé pour aller chercher sa fiole. Le lieu devant être préservé de toute présence humaine, il avait choisi de la cacher dans la forêt interdite, histoire d'être certain que rien ne viendrait perturber le processus. Sur le coup, il n'avait pas trouvé ça trop risqué. Il s'y était rendu par une nuit de pleine lune extrêmement claire, avec James et Peter qui l'attendaient non loin. L'emplacement qu'il avait choisi, un chablis creux situé en bordure de la forêt, un lieu clair et parsemé d'arbres, lui avait paru sûr. Voire même charmant. Il se souvenait avoir admiré les jeux de lumières créés par les branchages.

Maintenant qu'il faisait nuit noire et qu'il se savait seul, tout lui semblait beaucoup plus lugubre. Et il commençait à se dire qu'il avait fait une erreur en choisissant cet endroit.

Sirius entendit un bruit et s'immobilisa un instant, fronçant les sourcils, tentant d'apercevoir quelque chose entre les arbres.

Mais il ne vit rien. Et plus aucun son ne vint perturber le silence. La forêt semblait vide de toutes créatures, à part quelques petites araignées qui se baladaient çà et là.

S'éclairant à l'aide d'un Lumos, Sirius pressa le pas, enjambant quelques souches couvertes d'arantèles pour s'enfoncer dans les bois. Il marcha jusqu'à atteindre un arbre couché dont le tronc était percé d'un large trou, la lumière de sa baguette finissant par se refléter sur la surface polie du flacon.

Super. Il était toujours là.

La chrysalide du Sphinx tête-de-mort qu'il avait ajoutée lors de la deuxième étape était là aussi. Mais le papillon n'était pas sorti. Merde. C'était normal ça ? Rien dans la marche à suivre n'indiquait si le papillon devait éclore ou non.

Sirius souleva la fiole, la portant devant son nez pour l'observer. La potion était d'un rouge très sombre. Sur le coup il avait du mal à deviner si elle était rouge sang ou pas. Mais bon... Il lui semblait avoir bien respecté toutes les étapes.

Il ne voyait pas ce qui pouvait mal se passer.

Il hésita un instant avant de regarder autour de lui. Tout était calme. Et, de toute façon, il ne se sentait pas de boire la potion au château ou en dehors de la forêt par temps d'orage. Il lança quand même deux sortilèges de protection, par acquis de conscience. Puis il ôta le bouchon avant de pointer sa baguette contre son cœur.

-_Amato Animo Animato Animagus_.

Il but la potion d'un seul trait.

L'effet fut pratiquement immédiat. Une vive douleur envahit tout son corps et il lâcha sa baguette, tombant au sol en gémissant avant de se mettre à trembler. Il ferma les yeux, poussant un cri de douleur alors que sa tête, sur le point d'exploser, se vidait de ses pensées pour ne laisser apparaître que l'image d'un grand chien noir. Il porta une main à ses tempes et ses doigts se perdirent dans une fourrure épaisse alors qu'il sentait son nez et sa bouche se déformer. Est-ce que c'était censé faire aussi mal ? La première transformation était douloureuse. Il le savait. Mais là... Jamais il n'avait autant souffert. Jamais. De toute sa vie.

Non... Il ne devait pas s'inquiéter... Ça allait bien se passer... La douleur allait diminuer.

...

Sauf qu'elle ne diminuait pas. Après ce qui lui semblait être une éternité, Sirius ne s'était toujours pas entièrement transformé. Seule sa tête s'était métamorphosée. D'après le peu d'instructions auxquelles il avait eu accès, il était persuadé que ce n'était pas normal.

Il finit par récupérer sa baguette avant de se redresser difficilement. Il avait mal et tout était beaucoup trop étrange...

Sa perception du monde venait de changer et des centaines de nouveaux stimuli l'assaillaient, lui faisaient tourner la tête. Tout avait une odeur. Et c'était horrible. Il avait l'impression que quelqu'un lui enfouissait la gueule dans l'humus et l'herbe séchée. Il sentait la sève des arbres avec une telle violence qu'il avait l'impression qu'elle coulait directement dans son nez. Et puis il y avait ce parfum fort et musqué. Presque écœurant. Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

Il renifla son bras avant de grimacer.

C'était lui.

Sirius grogna, tentant de retenir sa respiration alors qu'il portait ses mains à ses oreilles maintenant bien trop sensibles. Il suffisait qu'un campagnol passe à proximité pour qu'il ait l'impression que celui-ci courrait dans sa tête. Des insectes sur le sol jusqu'au vent dans les arbres, tous les sons de la nature s'étaient alliés pour résonner dans son crâne comme des timbales.

Une violente migraine le fit vaciller et il dût se retenir contre un arbre, manquant de le rater à cause de sa nouvelle perception des distances. Son champ de vision avait doublé mais tout avait perdu en profondeur et en netteté.

Il observa un instant le reste de son corps, toujours humain, avant d'être pris d'un nouveau vertige.

Quelque chose avait dû foirer... Le papillon aurait peut-être dû éclore... La potion aurait peut-être dû être moins sombre...

Il tenta de se concentrer, de penser à sa forme humaine pour annuler sa transformation mais rien ne se passa.

Ça devenait vraiment angoissant.

Dans le chaos sensoriel qui l'entourait, un bruit plus prononcé que les autres attira son attention. Une sorte de cliquetis, qui provenait de la gauche, derrière les arbres. Sirius tourna la tête, finissant par s'éclairer à l'aide de sa baguette avant de retenir sa respiration, bloquant le trop plein d'odeurs pour tenter de se concentrer sur sa vue et son ouïe.

Il avait l'impression que quelque chose marchait. Quelque chose d'énorme... Sirius plissa les yeux avant de soudainement se figer.

Une araignée presque aussi grosse que lui se déplaçait entre les arbres, à seulement quelques mètres de là. Suivie d'une autre... Et d'une autre.

C'était quoi ce bordel ?

Un bruit sourd retentit. Une autre tarentule était arrivée par derrière et avait tenté de se jeter sur lui. Mais les sortilèges qu'il avait lancés l'empêchaient d'approcher, formant comme un champ de force autour de lui. Sirius poussa un cri et recula de quelques pas. Il leva sa baguette, paniqué, tenta de lui jeter un sort. Mais rien ne sortit de sa bouche à part un aboiement. Merde. Il ne pouvait pas parler. Et les sorts informulés n'étaient enseignés qu'à partir de la sixième année.

Il était dans la merde.

L'araignée fit cliquer ses mandibules et les oreilles de Sirius manquèrent d'exploser. Il les percevait maintenant, ces cliquetis, ces centaines de cliquetis qui semblaient provenir de toutes parts, se rapprocher de lui.

Paniqué, le Gryffondor hésita un instant sur la démarche à suivre. Est-ce qu'il devait rester ici, en sécurité derrière sa bulle de protection, ou s'enfuir ? La tarentule résolut le dilemme en frappant une nouvelle fois contre la barrière, la fissurant.

...En même temps il avait toujours été naze en sorts de défense.

L'arrivée de deux autres araignées lui donna un coup de fouet et Sirius prit ses jambes à son cou, franchissant lui-même la barrière qu'il avait créée pour s'échapper, tenter de sortir du bois. Sa course l'obligeait à prendre de grandes respirations. Les odeurs fortes de la pluie, de la mousse et du bois pourri emplissaient ses poumons, lui donnaient envie de vomir. Il manqua plusieurs fois de trébucher, sa vision animale l'empêchant de voir correctement alors qu'il lui était impossible de savoir où se trouvaient les monstres qui le poursuivaient, les bruits de ses propres pas l'assourdissant.

C'était un véritable enfer.

La vue de la grande pelouse du parc à quelques mètres lui provoqua une montée d'adrénaline. Il réussit à sortir de la forêt, continuant de courir quelques mètres sur le gazon trempé avant d'être obligé de s'arrêter, à bout de souffle. Une araignée qui l'avait suivi de près tenta elle aussi de franchir les limites de la forêt mais se heurta à un mur lumineux. De puissants sortilèges semblaient protéger les abords du bois, de sorte qu'aucune créature ne pouvait en sortir.

Sirius poussa un soupir de soulagement, croyant en un véritable miracle.

Ses jambes flanchèrent et il s'écroula dans la boue. Son corps tout entier le lançait. Ses tempes palpitaient. Fermant les yeux, il pencha la tête en arrière, tentant comme il pouvait de mettre de l'ordre dans son esprit, de faire le tri dans toutes ces sensations.

Merde... Il avait failli mourir. Il avait failli y rester. Cette forêt était définitivement dangereuse.

Bordel mais qu'est-ce qu'il était con. Bien sûr que cette forêt était dangereuse. Elle s'appelait "La forêt interdite". Il s'attendait à quoi ? Jamais il n'aurait dû s'y rendre...

En tout cas à présent il pouvait être sûr qu'il n'y foutrait plus jamais les pieds.

...

Il se demandait quand même si Dumbledore était au courant. Qu'il y avait des araignées géantes qui rôdaient dans la forêt.

Un violent coup de tonnerre lui fit lever les yeux vers le ciel. L'orage était violent. C'était dangereux de rester ici. Il valait mieux rentrer au château. Surtout que sa santé l'inquiétait. Il semblait être coincé dans sa forme d'animagus... Enfin... Sa forme d'animagus... Il était juste devenu l'incarnation charnelle du dieu Anubis... Merde. Il fallait vraiment qu'il essaie de régler ça avant de rentrer quand même.

Il tenta de nouveau de reprendre forme humaine mais la fatigue l'empêchait de se concentrer. Soupirant, il finit par se rendre à l'évidence. Tout avait foiré et il avait besoin d'aide. Il devait se rendre à l'infirmerie. Voir Pomfresh et McGonagall. Il n'avait plus le choix.

Il finit par se redresser, épuisé, son regard se portant un instant sur le stade de Quidditch.

Remus...

C'était là qu'il avait été vu pour la dernière fois. Il avait dû quitter les lieux depuis. Se mettre en sécurité quelque part. En tout cas il l'espérait.

Il commença à marcher d'un pas incertain vers le château. Il avait beau se raisonner, il avait l'impression de ne pas pouvoir abandonner la mission qu'il s'était donné. À chaque pas il se retournait, regardait tout autour de lui dans l'espoir d'apercevoir l'autre garçon. Comme s'il allait soudainement apparaître. Il essaya même de mettre son flair à contribution en fermant les yeux pour se focaliser sur son odorat. Il faisait tous les efforts du monde pour se souvenir avec exactitude de l'odeur de Remus, la comparer avec toutes celles qu'il arrivait à sentir. Mais il ne trouva rien. Si Remus était bel et bien passé par là, sa piste s'était évanouie avec l'arrivée de la pluie, remplacée par des senteurs de terre et d'herbe humide.

Il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, dépité. Si sa vilaine tête de chien avait été capable de produire des larmes, il aurait chialé. Comment est-ce qu'il avait pu croire que le retrouver serait si facile ? Peut-être que Remus n'avait même pas disparu. Peut-être qu'il était en train de lire au chaud quelque part dans le château. Peut-être qu'ils n'avaient pas arrêté de se croiser, de se louper, alors qu'il le cherchait...

Bordel. A tous les coups il s'était juste imaginé une putain d'histoire, avec ses pressentiments à la con. James avait raison. Quand il s'agissait de Remus, il perdait complètement la boule. Tout ce qu'il avait fait jusque-là était d'une inconscience et d'une immaturité ridicule.

Alors qu'il avait cette fois-ci définitivement jeté l'éponge, une lumière attira son attention à une dizaine de mètres de là, au milieu des ténèbres. Quelqu'un se servait de sa baguette pour s'éclairer, en haut d'une butte.

Sirius crut que son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine.

Est-ce que c'était Remus ? Est-ce qu'il avait au final bien fait de laisser libre cours à sa paranoïa ?

Même si ce n'était pas Remus, la personne devait sûrement avoir besoin d'aide pour être là, toute seule, en plein orage. Peut-être que c'était James… Ou bien Peter… Peut-être que leur transformation s'était aussi mal passée…

Merde… Il n'était peut-être pas si fou que ça… Quelqu'un avait vraiment besoin d'aide…

Il se dirigea vers la lueur, accélérant peu à peu le pas jusqu'à finir par courir dans sa direction.

Il voulait savoir. Il voulait découvrir s'il avait eu raison ou tort.

Il atteignit bientôt le bas de la butte. Haletant, il observa la silhouette qui se trouvait à son sommet. Le mystérieux inconnu qui se trouvait quelques mètres plus haut lui tournait presque le dos, sa baguette l'éclairant de trois-quarts. Il avait l'air d'être mal en point et vacillait, comme s'il allait s'effondrer.

Sirius allait lui signaler sa présence quand ce dernier se retourna et lui fit face, sa baguette brandie devant lui révélant finalement son visage.

Sirius se figea. Malgré la boue et la terreur qui déformaient ses traits, il était reconnaissable entre mille.

Le visage de celui qu'il aimait.

Durant une brève seconde, il eut l'impression que tout avait retrouvé sa place.

-Remus !

Il avait voulu crier son nom mais rien n'était sorti de sa gorge à part un hurlement. Sirius n'y fit cependant pas attention, complètement focalisé sur son ami qui tremblait comme une feuille à quelques mètres de lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il était dans cet état ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui était arrivé ? Est-ce qu'il s'était fait agresser ? Attaquer ? Oh Merlin, Remus. Son Remus.

Il grimpa la pente pour tenter de se rapprocher de lui. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait l'air d'avoir si peur ? Il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça... Avec les yeux aussi écarquillés...

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il prenait ses jambes à son cou…

...Merde !

-REMUS !

Nouveau cri, nouveau hurlement. La réalité le frappa de plein fouet. C'était lui qui le terrorisait. Il s'était ramené devant lui en plein orage avec une saloperie de tête de chien ! Evidemment qu'il y avait de quoi paniquer ! Comment est-ce qu'il pouvait lui faire comprendre que c'était lui ? Qu'il ne courait aucun danger ? Remus avait l'air tellement mal en point. Il n'avait pas envie de l'achever...

Peut-être valait-il mieux le laisser partir… Le laisser le semer pour qu'il rentre seul au château…

Hésitant, il ralentit un instant l'allure, s'arrêtant en haut de la butte pour observer la trajectoire de son ami. Ce dernier avait descendu la pente avant de courir en ligne droite… en direction de la forêt interdite.

Oh putain. C'était pas bon ça. Remus devait pas aller là-bas ! Sinon il allait se faire bouffer !

-REMUS PUTAIN ! VIENS ICI !

Sirius s'élança à sa poursuite. Il dévala la pente à toute vitesse, ce qui, par ce temps d'orage, fut une grossière erreur : son pied finit par glisser dans la boue et il tomba en arrière, poussant un couinement avant de rouler bouler jusqu'au bas de la butte.

Bordel. C'était douloureux…

Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux, déglutissant avant d'observer Remus qui était aussi tombé au sol. Le pauvre… il avait dû se faire mal… Mince… Tout s'empirait. Rien ne se passait comme il l'avait prévu. Il devait absolument se rendre reconnaissable. Pour arrêter de l'effrayer… Il avait l'air tellement effrayé… Il devait retrouver forme humaine… Retrouver forme humaine… Il fallait qu'il respire. Oui c'est ça. Qu'il respire. Qu'il fasse le vide dans son esprit.

Il ferma les yeux, tentant de se concentrer, d'imaginer sa forme humaine. Il sentit de nouveau une douleur, semblable à celle qui l'avait envahi après avoir bu la fiole, se répandre dans son corps, venir agiter ses muscles. Ça faisait mal…Ça faisait tellement mal…

Mais ça marchait. Il sentait sa gueule rapetisser, son pelage diminuer de volume, se transformer en chair… Oui. Ça marchait.

...Oh non. Ça ne marchait pas du tout.

Il eut l'impression d'imploser, comme si son corps entier le brûlait. Sa vision devint floue. Son corps se couvrit de sueur. Il sentit une vive douleur au bout de ses mains et les porta au plus près de son visage pour voir des griffes continuellement entrer et sortir de ses doigts, de la fourrure couvrir ses phalanges avant que celles-ci ne deviennent à nouveau glabres. Tout se répétait à l'infini. Il avait l'impression d'être entré dans une sorte de boucle. Merde. Est-ce que c'était dangereux ? De déconner comme ça ? Est-ce qu'il allait mourir ? Il leva un instant les yeux vers Remus. Il n'arrivait pas à distinguer son visage mais il voyait à sa position qu'il était tétanisé.

Pire. Une odeur aigre avait envahi ses narines et il ne lui fallut que peu de temps pour comprendre que ce qu'il sentait, c'était sa terreur.

Remus puait la terreur.

Si seulement il pouvait lui dire que tout allait bien se passer… Qu'il allait prendre soin de lui… Comment-est ce qu'il pouvait faire pour qu'il le reconnaisse?

Gémissant, il porta de nouveau le regard sur ses mains avant d'être attiré par l'éclat de sa bague. Sa bague… Elle était le souvenir d'un ancêtre lointain, un des rares Black à ne pas avoir été un parfais enfoiré. Il la portait depuis toujours. Remus la connaissait.

Peut-être que s'il lui montrait, il la reconnaîtrait…

Il poussa un cri alors qu'il renonçait finalement à retrouver sa forme initiale, la douleur l'envahissant une dernière fois avant de diminuer pour retourner à un niveau tolérable tandis que sa tête reprenait des traits canins. Se redressant difficilement, il leva les yeux vers Remus. Cette fois-ci ce fut l'odeur de la pisse qui parvint jusqu'à sa truffe. Merde. Il s'était pissé dessus à cause de lui ?

Remus…

-Laisse-moi tranquille…

Le cœur de Sirius se fendit. Remus semblait souffrir le martyr.

-Laisse-moi tranquille...

Si seulement il pouvait le laisser tranquille. Le laisser partir. Mais s'il le laissait s'en aller, Remus irait sûrement se réfugier dans la forêt.

Il devait essayer de résoudre la situation avant que ça ne devienne trop grave.

Il tendit son bras en direction de Remus pour lui montrer sa bague mais ce dernier n'y fit pas attention, trop occupé à lui jeter des sorts.

-Stupefix !

Le sortilège n'eut aucun effet et Sirius se sentit presque désolé pour son ami. Il avait l'air tellement désespéré, son regard fixé sur sa baguette. Merde… Il allait jamais capter…

-...Locomotor Wibbly ! Incarcerem ! Nebulus!

Il fut surpris par le triplet de sorts que lui lança Remus et ce dernier en profita pour s'enfuir dans la forêt. L'autre gryffondor semblait avoir tout à coup repris du poil de la bête. Heureusement que sa baguette faisait tout foirer, sinon il l'aurait immobilisé pour de bon. Il n'eut que peu de mal à se défaire de la corde fine qui s'était enroulée autour de ses jambes. À sa grande surprise, le brouillard n'était pas non plus un obstacle. Il entendait les branches craquer sous les pas de Remus et le bruit fort de sa respiration. Mieux encore, il pouvait le sentir. Que ce soit à cause de ses relents de peur ou de l'odeur d'urine, il arrivait maintenant à le pister.

Est-ce que c'était parce qu'il avait renoncé à se transformer que ses sens s'étaient disciplinés ? Il lui semblait qu'une fois qu'il avait accepté son nouveau corps, celui-ci s'était apaisé.

Remus s'était aveuglé lui-même, cela lui donnait l'avantage. S'il réussissait à le retrouver puis à l'immobiliser, il pourrait peut-être lui coller la bague sous le nez et Remus comprendrait qu'il n'était pas un danger.

De toute façon il n'avait plus le choix. Ils étaient dans la forêt interdite maintenant. Là où il s'était juré un peu plus tôt de ne plus refoutre les pieds

Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il laisse Remus tout seul dans cet endroit.

Même s'il ne pouvait pas se servir des sortilèges informulés, Sirius sortit sa baguette. Avec un peu de chance, dans l'action, son instinct de sorcier prendrait le dessus et il réussirait à lancer quelques sortilèges.

-_Stupefix_ !

Il sursauta. Remus l'avait raté de peu. Brandissant sa baguette, Sirius tenta de lancer un Petrificus totalus. Le sort partit en trombe mais rata le loup garou qui se mit à détaler comme un lapin à travers les arbres. Merde. Déjà qu'il ne savait même pas si ses sorts allaient marcher, il fallait en plus qu'il vise comme une brêle.

Pour ne rien arranger, le brouillard s'intensifia jusqu'à devenir d'un blanc opaque. Sirius dut s'arrêter de courir. Ils se rapprochaient du centre de la forêt et les arbres devenaient bien trop nombreux, l'obligeant à avancer à tâtons. Des traits de couleurs fusaient çà et là, le frôlant parfois. Des sorts que Remus semblait lancer à la chaîne.

Une explosion retentit et le coeur de Sirius rata un battement. Utilisant son flair et son ouïe, il tenta de retrouver son camarade, avançant en tendant les bras pour se prévenir des obstacles. Puis une lumière chaude lui permit d'à nouveau distinguer son environnement. Un arbre en feu. Non... Pas qu'un arbre...

Une partie de la forêt brûlait.

-_Bombarda Maxima_ !

Remus venait de hurler à quelques mètres de là. Sirius vit sa silhouette se découper entre les arbres, éclairée par un flash blanc.

Puis tout devint grisâtre et il n'y eut plus que l'odeur du feu.

Remus avait perdu le contrôle. N'obéissant qu'à sa propre terreur il avait enflammé la partie la plus profonde du bois, composée d'arbres secs aux branchages entremêlés qui firent se propager les flammes à tombeau ouvert.

À tombeau ouvert. C'était l'expression. Sirius étouffait déjà à cause de son flair. Il avait l'impression que les flammes lui léchaient les poumons.

Ils allaient crever s'ils restaient là plus longtemps.

Un hurlement lui fit lever la tête. À une dizaine de mètres, derrière une colonne de feu, Remus était là, tentant d'échapper au brasier. Malgré les flammes qui l'asphyxiaient, Sirius se remit à courir pour le suivre à la trace, guettant l'instant fatidique où il pourrait se jeter sur lui.

Il crut trouver le moment opportun quand une branche enflammée barra le passage de Remus, lui faisant baisser son arme alors qu'il cherchait d'un air affolé un autre chemin. C'était sa chance. Dans un mouvement vif, Sirius se jeta devant Remus et profita de l'effet de surprise pour chercher à enjamber les flammes.

Mais curieusement Remus fut plus rapide.

Sirius le vit dégainer sa baguette puis hurler ces mots. Ces mots terribles. Ces mots interdits.

-_Endoloris_ ! _Endoloris_ ! _Endoloris_ !

Il eut la sensation d'être poignardé puis projeté en arrière, comme si une lance l'avait empalé puis emporté avec elle pour finir sa trajectoire. Il ne sentit même pas le sol sous son dos alors qu'il s'écrasait par terre. Plus aucuns stimuli extérieurs n'arrivaient jusqu'à lui. Durant quelques secondes il ne sentit rien. Rien à part ce trou qui s'était creusé dans sa poitrine.

Puis vint la douleur.

Des centaines de flèches venaient de se planter dans son corps. Il en était certain. Il sentait chacun de ses organes se percer, chacune de ses veines s'ouvrir. Il subissait la douleur délirante provoquée par les pointes qui venaient lui trouer les paupières, faisaient couler le sang dans sa gorge qu'elles pénétraient par dizaines. Elles l'éprouvaient, venaient lui entailler les côtes, des petits éclats d'os se glissant partout dans sa chair. Leurs extrémités aiguës s'enfonçaient jusque sous ses aisselles et au bout de son sexe.

Sirius voulut crier mais il ne réussit pas. Rien ne pouvait sortir de sa gorge. Aucun soulagement ne lui était permis alors qu'il restait immobile à souffrir en silence. Sa vessie, son estomac, son foie et ses poumons le brûlaient, tout hérissés de dards alors que ses organes se vidaient de leurs sucs.

S'il pouvait parler, il aurait supplié qu'on ne le vise ne serait-ce qu'une fois de plus. Pour abréger ses souffrances.

Mais personne ne vint à son secours et il resta coincé tout au fond de son propre corps.

Pour l'éternité.

Ce fut une sensation de brûlure qui le ramena à la réalité.

Sirius ouvrit lentement les yeux, avant de grogner en sentant de la sueur couler sous ses paupières. Son ventre se contracta et il finit par se redresser maladroitement pour cracher du sang. Il en avait la bouche remplie. Il s'était mordu la langue en tombant.

Il resta assis, le regard perdu dans le vague, avant qu'une odeur de brûlé n'attire son attention. Sa cape était en train de prendre feu. Les flammes l'avaient rattrapé. Mince...

Malgré l'urgence il mit du temps à réagir, finissant par lentement ôter sa cape pour la laisser brûler. Le feu avait envahi la forêt. C'était dangereux de rester ici. Il le savait.

Pourtant il n'arrivait pas à bouger. Il avait l'impression d'être dans un rêve. De ne pas vraiment exister.

En fait, pour être plus précis, il avait l'impression d'être mort.

Il observa l'incendie progresser jusqu'à ce que les fumées toxiques ne le fassent violemment tousser.

Il valait mieux partir...

Qu'est-ce qu'il était venu faire ici déjà ?

Il porta un instant une main à son visage, confus, ses doigts essuyant la sueur de son front.

Tiens... Il avait retrouvé sa forme humaine...

C'était bien... Comme ça il ne ferait plus peur à...

-Oh putain, Remus ! REMUS ! REMUS !

Il regarda tout à coup autour de lui d'un air affolé. Où est-ce qu'il était passé ? Il ne le voyait pas. Il ne l'entendait pas. Est-ce qu'il était mort ?

-REMUS !

Il finit par se rapprocher d'un coin pour l'instant épargné par les flammes, faisant face à un petit ravin traversé d'un cours d'eau. C'est là qu'il le vit, étendu sur les roches.

Il se jeta presque dans le vide, courant dans la pente, se précipitant sur son ami alors qu'il manquait de s'écrouler sur lui à cause de l'élan qu'il avait pris. Remus était inerte. Du sang coulait de son front.

-Remus ! Tiens bon ! J'vais t'sortir de là ! J'vais t'sortir de là !

Sirius attrapa Remus pour le porter dans ses bras, franchissant avec lui la rivière. La fraîcheur de l'eau s'opposait à la chaleur infernale qui régnait maintenant dans le sous-bois. Elle donna à Sirius assez de force pour accélérer le pas et il se fraya un chemin entre les arbres encore intacts pour sortir de la forêt sain et sauf une dizaine de minutes plus tard.

-Ça y est... Ça y est Remus. On s'en est sorti. On s'en est sorti...

-Sirius...

-Remus...

Le loup garou avait l'air dans un sale état. Sirius s'assit dans l'herbe humide en le maintenant bien contre lui. Son visage tuméfié, couvert de sang et de boue.

Tout ça à cause de lui.

-Sirius il faut qu'on parte d'ici... Il y a un monstre...

Remus semblait sévèrement délirer. Il parlait sans s'interrompre, parfois avec une voix si faible que Sirius n'arrivait plus à comprendre ce qu'il lui disait. Il parlait de Greyback. Il n'avait pas compris. Il fallait qu'il lui avoue.

-C'était moi, Remus. C'était moi...

Il baissa les yeux vers Remus. Il s'était évanoui.

Sirius resta immobile, pleurant à chaudes larmes, laissant éclore des sanglots hideux alors qu'il tenait Remus dans ses bras.

-M. BLACK !

Le gryffondor sursauta. Dumbledore était là, accompagné des autres professeurs. Il semblait à la fois inquiet et furieux. La lueur des flammes trouvait écho dans sa barbe encore rousse par endroit. Il brillait comme un phénix.

-TOUT EST DE MA FAUTE PROFESSEUR !

Il l'avait hurlé, d'une manière si déchirante que Dumbledore marqua un arrêt, visiblement surpris. Son visage sembla s'adoucir l'espace d'un instant et il ordonna à Mme Pomfresh de se saisir de Remus.

Sirius observa la femme s'approcher, hésitant un instant avant de finalement desserrer sa prise, laissant Remus passer de ses bras aux siens. Elle lui jeta un regard inquiet.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ? Il a été victime d'un sort ?

-Je... Je sais pas. Je crois pas. Mais il s'est cogné la tête. Soignez-le, je vous en prie.

-Ne vous en faites pas Mr Black. Ça va aller.

L'infirmière se redressa, maintenant comme elle pouvait le garçon contre elle avant que Slughorn ne vienne lui prêter main forte.

Dumbledore leur ordonna de l'amener à l'infirmerie avant de se tourner vers les autres professeurs.

-Eteignez le feu avant qu'il n'échappe à tout contrôle.

Ils hochèrent la tête, dégainant leurs baguettes. Cela rassura un peu Sirius de voir toute l'équipe enseignante prendre la situation en main. Avec eux, le feu allait vite être maîtrisé. Le directeur le tira de ses pensées en lui posant une main sur l'épaule.

-M. Black. Je crois qu'il est temps de me donner quelques explications.

Sirius leva les yeux vers lui. Il savait qu'il allait avoir des gros problèmes mais il n'en avait plus rien à faire. Remus était sauvé. C'était tout ce qui comptait.

-Je vais tout vous raconter.


	4. Les tournants et les détours

**Un grand merci à Amelia-Queen-Black et Eilean Albannach pour avoir pris le temps de corriger ce chapitre !**

* * *

"_Les chagrins d'enfant laissent parfois dans l'homme une teinte de sauvagerie difficile à effacer."_

**A. de VIGNY**

Il était dans un rêve. Rien de tout ça n'était réel.

C'était ce dont il tentait de se convaincre tandis que Peter le faisait lentement léviter jusqu'à lui.

Ses pieds touchèrent le sol et il sentit bientôt le poids de son propre corps faire pression sur ses genoux. Pourtant il avait toujours cette impression de flottement.

Il n'arrivait pas à s'ancrer dans la réalité.

-James. Ça va ?

Il ne répondit pas, obnubilé par le tragique spectacle qui se jouait deux étages plus bas.

Lily était arrivée dans le hall, suivie de près par Mary et Mulciber. Elle avait entamé une ronde nerveuse autour du serpentard, l'observant à distance. Parfois elle tentait de s'approcher mais reculait aussitôt en hurlant, comme repoussée par une barrière invisible.

-James, j'ai peur. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

James ignora la détresse de son ami pour descendre à son tour les escaliers. La tête lui tournait. Chaque marche dévalée faisait battre son cœur un peu plus rapidement.

Il arriva en nage au rez-de-chaussée.

Le visage empourpré, les yeux brillants de fureur, Lily avait pris des allures de gorgone. James eut à peine le temps de poser un pied dans le hall qu'elle fondit sur lui, prête à se jeter à sa gorge.

-James ! Je vais te-

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, s'arrêtant soudainement pour dévisager le jeune homme, l'air troublé.

-James ? Mon dieu, James, ça va ?

James n'eut aucune réaction. À vrai dire, il n'entendait même plus la voix de Lily. Tout autour de lui avait disparu pour ne laisser place qu'à cette image glaçante. Celle de Rogue gisant au sol.

Le sang qui auréolait sa tête ne cessait de s'étendre, engloutissant les pavés telle une marée ténébreuse. Son corps exhalait la sueur et le fer.

Est-ce qu'il était mort ? James avait peur de le savoir. Il dut se faire violence pour observer son visage.

C'est là qu'il les vit. Ces deux billes noires qui le fixaient.

Les yeux de Severus demeurés grand ouverts.

James se figea. Le regard mouillé de Rogue semblait chercher dans le sien une précieuse consolation. Comme s'il avait dans sa détresse décidé d'ignorer leur passé barbare pour se raccrocher à lui.

Un besoin d'intimité aussi dérangeant que soudain.

Il déglutit, s'agenouillant près de lui. Il n'avait aucun réconfort à offrir, aucun mot rassurant. Alors il se contenta de le regarder, lui dévoilant sa propre impuissance en espérant qu'il trouverait dans cet aveu de faiblesse une maigre satisfaction. Un pansement.

A quelques mètres de lui, Lily cria de nouveau. Elle semblait avoir repris la tête des opérations. Elle ordonna ainsi à Mulciber de trouver Mme Pomfresh avant d'envoyer Peter à la recherche de McGonagall. Elle s'entretint ensuite activement avec Mary, parlant à toute vitesse, cherchant désespérément quel sort serait le plus efficace pour endiguer l'hémoragie.

-On ne nous apprend pas assez de sorts de soin ! On ne nous apprend pas à soigner !

Elle ne cessait de répéter ces phrases d'une voix stridente. Mary essayait tant bien que mal de la calmer.

Rogue rompit leur contact visuel pour tenter, en vain, de tourner la tête dans sa direction. Une nouvelle douleur l'animait, pareille à celle de l'enfant angoissé qui ne voyait pas revenir sa mère. L'absence de Lily le faisait souffrir. James souffrit avec lui.

La jeune fille avait beau se démener pour sauver Severus, elle ne l'approchait pas. Plus grave encore, elle restait dos à la scène. Droite comme une statue, elle se contentait de parler en fixant le mur devant elle. Mary, qui se trouvait entre eux, semblait lui faire office de bouclier.

Ce fut d'ailleurs elle qui se chargea de lancer les sorts de soins. Elle s'avança vers eux d'un pas incertain, grimaçant à la vue du sang avant de tendre sa baguette. Ce geste paniqua le serpentard qui commença à faiblement remuer les bras, tentant d'atteindre James. Ses lèvres bougeaient à peine et le choc de la chute l'avait réduit au silence, mais James était certain qu'il l'appelait. Il réclamait son attention. Ou plutôt sa protection.

Par réflexe, il se saisit de sa main tendue et la serra entre ses doigts. Ignorant Mary, il interpella la rousse d'une voix sévère. La voir aussi distante le rendait malade.

-Pourquoi tu ne viens pas le faire toi, Lily ?

Lily dressa la tête mais ne se tourna pas. Elle avait enveloppé ses bras autour d'elle pour empêcher son corps de trembler. Elle mit quelques secondes à répondre, reniflant plusieurs fois, se raclant la gorge avant de finalement avouer d'une voix larmoyante.

-Parce que je ne peux pas...

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je ne supporte pas la vue du sang. Si je le regarde, je vais tomber dans les pommes… Je... Je sais qu'il a besoin de moi... Mais je n'en suis pas capable. Je ne peux pas l'aider, James... Je ne peux pas l'aider...

Sa voix se brisa et elle fondit en larmes. James et Mary échangèrent un regard navré avant de baisser les yeux vers Rogue. Ses lèvres tremblaient. Il respirait rapidement, à la manière d'une bête menue. Un petit gibier blessé à mort. Il fixait sa main et celle de James d'un air perturbé. James n'arriva pas à savoir s'il avait été capable de suivre la conversation. Mais, à défaut de l'avoir calmé, la situation le rendait suffisamment confus pour permettre à Mary d'opérer. Le gryffondor finit par lentement hocher la tête.

-Tu peux y aller.

La jeune fille lança plusieurs sorts afin de limiter l'hémorragie. À chaque fois, les doigts glacés de Severus se pressèrent contre les siens et James sentit son coeur battre un peu plus fort. C'était la première fois qu'ils se touchaient aussi longuement. D'ordinaire, leurs corps n'entraient que brièvement en contact, juste le temps d'une bousculade. Mais là, il pouvait observer attentivement la main de Severus, blanche et fine, se cramponner à la sienne. Ses ongles trop longs rentrer dans sa chair. Leurs paumes écarlates se frotter l'une contre l'autre, étalant entre elles leur sang.

Leur sang.

Le liquide le plus précieux. Personne n'était censé le voir. Encore moins le toucher.

Eux pourtant le laissaient se mélanger.

Quelle sensation grisante.

-Severus…

Est-ce que, malgré la douleur, Severus était ému lui aussi ? Est-ce qu'ils avaient réussi, pour une fois, à partager un sentiment autre que le dégoût ou la colère ?

James ne l'avait jamais avoué mais il avait toujours pensé qu'ils étaient reliés.

Il avait senti dès leur première rencontre ce lien indéfectible se nouer entre eux. Cette boucle impossible à défaire.

Il y a cinq ans de ça, dans le Poudlard Express, quand lui et Sirius étaient arrivés dans ce wagon, pensant qu'il était vide. À côté de cette fille rousse, ce garçon étrange. La pâleur de son visage. L'angle de son nez.

La profonde obscurité qui régnait dans ses yeux.

La fascination immédiate qu'il avait ressentie pour lui. Qui l'avait stupidement poussé à se pavaner devant lui. Parce qu'à 11 ans il n'était qu'un enfant bête, habitué à être le centre de l'attention.

Il avait voulu être le centre de son attention.

Provocation idiote. Réponse acerbe.

"Tu te crois spécial. Mais tu ne l'es pas."

Des mots rêches et cinglants, comme des lanières de cuir.

Prométhée inconscient, Severus avait apporté en lui le feu. Il avait allumé dans sa poitrine un brasier éternel. Chaque jour James avait nourri les flammes. Chaque jour il avait puni Severus.

Il l'avait forcé dans cette relation malsaine.

Basée sur l'obsession et la mauvaise foi.

Les coups d'œil furtifs et les non-dits.

Les tournants et les détours.

Severus avait beau avoir activement participé à la mise en place de ce schéma, il n'en était pas l'instigateur.

Peut-être était-ce le moment d'enfin lui demander pardon.

James pressa son pouce contre la paume du serpentard pour attirer son attention. Puis il réalisa que sa main avait relâché son emprise et qu'elle glissait maintenant entre ses doigts.

-Severus ?

Il avait la bouche entrouverte, les yeux voilés et les paupières mi-closes.

-Severus ?

James continuait de lui tenir la main, l'agitant mollement pour attirer son attention.

-Hé… Tu m'entends ? Réagis… Fais… Fais quelque chose...

Mais Severus ne fit aucun mouvement. La situation laissa James interdit. Il reposa au sol le bras du serpentard avant de venir encadrer son visage de ses mains tremblantes. Sa peau était froide et ses lèvres bleues. Quand James passa ses doigts dessus, il ne perçut qu'une respiration faible.

Malgré les soins, il avait perdu trop de sang. Son coeur bientôt allait cesser de battre. Il était en train de se figer. De se transformer en une poupée de cire. Pas encore mort. Mais plus vraiment vivant.

Les yeux écarquillés, James demeura silencieux.

Puis il hurla d'horreur.

Ses mains se précipitèrent dans la flaque de sang, tentant désespérément de faire rentrer le liquide dans le crâne du serpentard.

Lily l'appela, paniquée.

-James ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

James lui répondit d'une voix étranglée.

-PUTAIN MAIS LILY ! VIENS ICI ! JE CROIS QUE SEVERUS EST... IL EST EN TRAIN DE...

Il croisa le regard terrifié d'un jeune garçon et fut incapable de finir sa phrase. Malgré l'heure tardive, un petit groupe de serpentard, des premières années apparement, s'était aventuré dans le château. Ils fixaient Rogue d'un air terrorisé.

Encore une fois, James ne trouva pas les mots.

Il n'était d'aucun secours.

Ni pour ces gamins.

Ni pour Severus.

Craquant à son tour, il s'effondra en larmes.

-POUSSEZ-VOUS !

La phrase fut prononcée en même temps par Pomfresh et McGonagall qui débarquèrent chacune d'un côté de la pièce. Derrière elles, Mulciber et Peter blémirent face à la scène.

Pomfresh se rua sur Severus. Son bras heurta James avec la puissance d'un cognard, le projetant au sol.

McGonagall fut plus douce. Elle ordonna d'abord à Mulciber de ramener les premières années dans leur dortoir avant de venir se pencher au dessus de James, inquiète.

-M. Potter. Vous avez le nez en sang. Vous êtes blessé ? Vous arrivez à respirer ?

James cligna des yeux. Sa joue avait atterri dans la flaque de sang et il sentit le liquide coller à son visage quand il hocha la tête.

-Je vais bien.

Le sang mélangé à ses muqueuses avait fini par glisser dans sa gorge, rendant sa respiration pénible. Mais ce n'était pas important. Seul Severus comptait.

-S'il vous plaît. Sauvez-le.

Les lèvres fines de la directrice se pincèrent et elle hocha la tête avant de se tourner vers l'infirmière.

-Pompom ! Tu as besoin que je t'assiste ?

Pomfresh ne lui répondit pas. Penchée au-dessus du serpentard, elle était occupée à faire des mouvements de baguettes compliqués tout en récitant une formule incroyablement longue. Autour de Severus, le sang se résorbait. Il rentrait dans son crâne, absorbé par la plaie.

Le visage du serpentard reprit des couleurs. Pomfresh se tourna vers McGonagall.

-Aide-moi. Tiens-le. Soulève-le pour que je puisse voir la plaie. Mais fais attention, il a l'air d'avoir les cervicales endommagées.

-Est-ce qu'il va falloir l'emmener à Ste-Mangouste ?

Pomfresh éclata d'un rire bref avant de reprendre son sérieux.

-Je soigne quatre équipes de quidditch, Minerva. J'ai l'habitude des gros bobos.

Les deux femmes soulevèrent délicatement le haut de son corps et écartèrent ses cheveux. La fracture à l'arrière de son crâne était large et profonde. Elle saignait encore.

De peur qu'elles le forcent à s'éloigner, James n'avait pas osé se relever. Tapi contre le carrelage, il les avait observé redresser le jeune homme avant de s'étrangler à la vue de la plaie.

C'était lui qui lui avait fait ça ?

Là où avait reposé la tête de Severus brillaient de petits éclats.

Pomfresh claqua sa langue contre son palais avant de lancer de nouveaux sorts. La taille de la blessure diminua mais elle ne se referma pas. L'infirmière se redressa.

-J'ai besoin de l'emmener à l'infirmerie maintenant. Je ne pourrais pas faire plus sans les outils adéquats. Suis-moi Minerva, j'aurais besoin de ton aide.

McGonagall acquiesça. Remarquant que James n'avait pas bougé, elle s'approcha une dernière fois de lui.

-Avez-vous aussi besoin de soins ?

-Non, Professeur. Je… Je vais bien.

Il avait du mal à suivre la conversation. Pomfresh faisait maintenant léviter le corps de Rogue devant elle et la façon dont ses membres inertes pendaient dans les airs lui donnait des sueurs froides. McGonagall observa elle aussi la scène du coin de l'oeil avant de répondre.

-Très bien... Dans ce cas, n'oubliez pas de vous débarbouiller puis de vous changer avant de vous rendre dans votre dortoir. Il est inutile de faire paniquer vos petits camarades.

-Oui... Ce sera fait…

-Bien évidemment, il va aussi falloir que nous ayons une petite discussion. Passez me voir demain matin, avant les cours.

-Bien sûr, oui. Je viendrai.

La directrice regarda James en silence. Le voir aussi docile semblait l'inquiéter. Son visage sévère s'adoucit l'espace d'un instant.

-Ne vous en faites pas. M. Rogue est entre de bonnes mains. Il va s'en sortir.

Elle lui sourit presque avant de tourner les talons, suivant Pomfresh qui avait déjà disparu dans les couloirs du château.

-James, tu vas bien ?

Peter avait profité du départ de McGonagall pour s'approcher de lui et l'aider à se relever. James le rassura d'un bref mouvement de tête avant de s'approcher des filles.

Dans les bras de Mary, Lily pleurait.

-Vous devriez aller vous coucher, murmura James.

Lily voulut se tourner vers lui mais Mary l'en empêcha.

-Non. Ne le regarde pas. Viens. Suis-moi.

-Mary a raison. Pars.

Mieux valait que Lily ne pose pas les yeux sur lui. Il était couvert de sang.

Les deux filles s'en allèrent et James se dirigea d'un pas lourd vers le centre de la pièce. Quelques minuscules fragments gisaient sur le sol.

Des fragments d'os.

Il sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et prit soin de tous les ramasser avant de les emballer dans le tissu.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, James ?

-J'éteins le feu, Peter. J'éteins le feu.

* * *

Dumbledore n'était pas en colère. Il se montrait même étonnement chaleureux. Il avait invité Sirius dans son bureau, soigné ses éraflures et fait apporter par un elfe de maison un uniforme propre que le jeune homme s'était empressé d'enfiler derrière une étagère. Puis il lui avait servi du thé et des gâteaux.

Décidément, rien ne se passait jamais comme il l'avait prévu.

-M Black. Maintenant que vous êtes bien installé, vous pourriez peut-être me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé ?

La bouche remplie de pâtisseries, Sirius fut pris au dépourvu et se hâta de tout avaler. Dumbledore pouffa avant de venir gentiment tapoter sa main.

-Prenez votre temps, voyons ! Ne vous étouffez pas !

Mais il était déjà trop tard. Les joues de hamster du jeune gryffondor avaient accumulé tant de nourriture qu'il s'étrangla. De la ganache lui ressortit par le nez et des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux. Il ne dut son salut qu'à une petite serviette en papier dans laquelle il se moucha allègrement. Dumbledore le regarda faire en riant. Même Fumseck semblait amusé par la situation.

-Il semblerait que vous étiez affamé, M Black.

La honte brûlait les joues de Sirius. Il n'osa même pas le regarder dans les yeux.

-Veuillez m'excuser, professeur Dumbledore. Je meurs de faim. Je crois que c'est à cause du dîner que j'ai sauté et de ma... de ma transformation...

Dumbledore haussa un sourcil, intrigué.

-Votre transformation ?

-Oui. En fait, c'est un peu compliqué...

Et Sirius raconta tout au directeur : leur plan avec James et Peter pour devenir des animagus et passer avec Remus les nuits de pleine lune, la disparition de ce dernier et les heures qu'il avait passées à le chercher, l'orage, la transformation ratée, les araignées géantes, la course poursuite et enfin l'incendie. Le seul détail qu'il passa sous silence fut l'emploi de sorts interdits par Remus. Il parla ainsi durant plus d'un quart d'heure, Dumbledore l'écoutant attentivement en sirotant sa tasse de thé.

À la fin de son récit, le vieil homme posa sa tasse sur son bureau et resta silencieux durant quelques secondes, semblant méditer. Sirius lui se tortillait sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise. Qu'est-ce qui allait lui arriver maintenant ? Il allait se faire coller jusqu'à la fin de l'année ? Se faire expulser ? Par Merlin, il préférait encore faire une colloc' avec les araignées que de devoir rentrer chez lui. Si ses parents apprenaient qu'il s'était fait renvoyé, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau.

À cette pensée son corps entier se crispa et de vieilles blessures se réveillèrent, le lançant de toute part. Non, il ne pourrait pas supporter ça. Sentir la lourde de canne de son père contre ses côtes, encore une fois...

-Eh bien...Cette soirée a vraiment été...mouvementée.

Sirius ferma les yeux. Cette fois-ci la sentence allait tomber.

-Je pense que vous feriez mieux d'aller vous coucher.

-Hein ?

La bouche remplie de tarte au citron, Dumbledore lui sourit de l'autre côté du bureau. Il mangeait bien trop de sucre pour son âge, cela pouvait avoir des... Oh bon sang mais pourquoi il pensait à ça maintenant ? Il en avait rien à foutre du taux de glycémie du dirlot ! Dumbledore venait juste de lui demander de partir se coucher comme si de rien n'était !

-Je... Professeur Dumbledore... Bien que je n'ai rien contre les Deus Ex Machina, au contraire je les adore, je vous avoue que je suis quelque peu...confus. Enfin, je veux dire... J'ai... J'ai quand même fait des choses stupides et interdites. Et vous ne me punissez pas ? Attention, je ne dis pas qu'il faut me punir ! Mais c'est quand même bizarre. Ou alors vous pensez que tout ça est de la faute de Remus ? Dans ce cas vous avez tord !

-M Black.

-Remus n'était pas dans son état normal. Il n'était pas maître de lui-même ! Vous le connaissez ! Vous savez très bien que c'est quelqu'un d'exceptionnellement gentil. Il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche !

-M Black...

-Je préfère encore que vous me punissiez moi plutôt que lui. Vous pouvez m'expulser si vous le voulez. Mais, par pitié, laissez Remus tranquille ! En dehors de ses parents il n'a que cette école et-

-M Black !

Dumbledore avait frappé son poing contre la table. Sirius sursauta, dévisageant le barbu d'un regard apeuré.

-Pardon, professeur. Je me suis emporté.

-Ce n'est rien. Ecoutez... Je vois bien toute... l'affection que vous portez à votre petit camarade - il eut un drôle de sourire auquel Sirius, dans sa grande naïveté, ne fit pas attention- et je peux vous assurer qu'il ne lui arrivera rien. M Lupin a bien plus besoin de soins que de remontrances. Quant à vous, je n'ai jamais dit que vous ne seriez pas sanctionné. J'ai dit que vous feriez mieux d'aller vous coucher. Il est déjà très tard et vous devez être épuisé. J'ai personnellement bien du mal à réprimander quelqu'un qui a usé de tant de courage pour porter secours à un ami. Mais, il est vrai que vous avez enfreint un grand nombre de règles. Par conséquent, c'est le professeur McGonagall qui vous donnera demain la punition adéquate.

Il marqua une pause, riant de la mine horrifiée de Sirius avant de reprendre.

-Ne vous en faites pas. Vous ne serez pas expulsé. Mais je pense que le professeur McGonagall fera preuve de bien plus de sévérité. Ainsi, je me permets d'accorder 50 points à gryffondor pour votre courage et votre sens de l'amitié, histoire de limiter les dégâts.

-Je... Merci beaucoup, professeur Dumbledore.

-Je vous en prie. Voulez-vous que je vous raccompagne à votre dortoir ?

-Non, merci, professeur. Ça ira.

-/-/-/-/-

Après avoir traversé tout le château, il atteignit enfin le dortoir des gryffondors. Il allait pouvoir retrouver James et Peter. Bon sang, il espérait que tout s'était bien passé pour eux. Est-ce qu'ils avaient réussi à devenir des animagus ? Il avait tellement hâte de les voir.

-James ! Peter !

Il avait déboulé comme un fou dans la chambre, criant leurs noms à tue tête avant d'allumer l'une des lampes d'un coup de baguette.

-Les gars ! Réveillez-vous ! Je l'ai retrouvé !

-Quoi ? T'as retrouvé Remus ? Il va bien ?

Peter s'était dressé dans son lit à l'annonce de Sirius, la mine inquiète. Bizarrement, malgré l'heure tardive, il était parfaitement réveillé. Lui qui d'ordinaire dormait comme un loire. Sirius hocha frénétiquement la tête.

-Ouais, je l'ai retrouvé ! Et non, il ne va pas très bien. Mais c'est super compliqué à expliquer. Il m'est arrivé un truc de dingue, Peter ! Attend ! Il faut aussi réveiller James ! Il doit entendre ça !

-Il vaudrait mieux le laisser dormir, Sirius. Il n'est... pas dans son assiette.

-Tu rigoles ou quoi ? Lui aussi doit savoir ! Hé ! James ! James !

Plus étrange encore que l'insomnie de Peter : les tentures du baldaquin de James étaient fermées. Sirius les écarta d'un geste vif. Sous les couvertures, James était immobile. Mais il ne dormait pas. Allongé sur le dos, il fixait le ciel du lit d'un air vague. Ses poings posés sur son ventre étaient resserrés autour de ce qui semblait être une bourse en tissu rouge. Sirius haussa un sourcil devant la scène mais ne se démonta pas.

-Putain, James, j'ai cru que tu dormais ! Tu m'as pas entendu ou quoi ? Je l'ai retrouvé ! Il est à l'infirmerie !

-Je sais qu'il est à l'infirmerie.

Le visage inexpressif, James parlait d'une voix atone. Il ne posa même pas les yeux sur lui. Sirius le regarda d'un air dubitatif. James savait pour Remus ? Comment était-ce possible ? Quelque chose lui échappait.

-Comment ça tu sais qu'il est à l'infirmerie ?

-C'est à cause de moi.

-Quoi ? C'est à cause de toi que Remus est à l'infirmerie ?

-Severus.

-Seve... Quoi ?

-Il est à l'infirmerie à cause de moi.

Sirius cligna des yeux, incrédule. Ce n'était pas possible. James lui faisait une blague.

-Attends. Je te dis que j'ai enfin retrouvé Remus et toi tu me parles de Snivelus ?

-Ne l'appelles pas comme ça.

-Comme ça quoi ?

-"Snivellus". Ne l'appelles pas comme ça.

Une très mauvaise blague, visiblement.

-Putain mais tu te fous de ma gueule, James. C'est pas possible ! Je te dis que j'ai enfin retrouvé Remus et toi tu trouves que ça à me répondre ! Hého ! J'ai retrouvé Remus ! Tu sais, l'un de tes meilleurs amis, le quatrième maraudeur, celui qui a disparu depuis le dîner ! Je crois qu'il lui est arrivé un truc horrible !

-Désolé. J'avais pas remarqué qu'il avait disparu.

Cette fois-ci Sirius resta bouche bée. Peter voulut s'interposer mais il l'en empêcha, le rejetant en arrière d'un violent coup de bras. Ce n'était pas à lui de fournir des explications. D'ailleurs il n'y avait rien à expliquer. La situation était intolérable. Il avait le droit d'être en colère. Il avait le droit d'exploser.

-C'est pas possible, James. T'es pas con à ce point ?

-J'ai eu d'autres soucis, Sirius.

-C'est vrai, Sirius, il s'est passé beaucoup de-

-Mais putain ta gueule, Peter ! J'en ai rien à foutre de ce qui s'est passé ! Vous avez même pas capté que Remus avait disparu ! Vous... Vous êtes allé voir vos fioles au moins ?

-Nos… fioles ?, répéta Peter avec hésitation.

-Oui, vos fioles ! Je vous rappelle qu'on se lève aux aurores depuis plus d'un mois pour répéter à chaque lever et coucher du soleil une incantation, et ce dans le but de devenir des animagus. On était censé attendre le grand orage pour se transformer. Et, surprise, il a eu lieu juste après le dîner !

Cette fois-ci James dévisagea brièvement Sirius avant d'échanger un regard silencieux avec Peter. L'espace de quelques secondes, les traits de Sirius se contractèrent en une moue méprisante, très semblable à celle de son père. Il s'en rendit compte. Son sang bouillonna un peu plus.

-Vous êtes d'un_ je m'en foutisme_ incroyable…

Encore une fois, il eut l'impression de devenir Orion Black. Cette sensation le répugna. James et Peter ne s'en rendaient sûrement pas compte mais ils le poussaient à ressembler à un homme qu'il n'aimait pas. Il les haït pour cela.

Bien que honteux, Peter tenta quand même de s'expliquer.

-Pour être honnête, on a même pas remarqué qu'il y avait un orage et...

Sirius l'interrompit d'un geste vif.

-C'est bon. J'en ai assez entendu. J'me casse.

Mieux valait partir avant que la situation ne dégénère. Il avait déjà assez de problèmes comme ça.

Il sortit en furie du dortoir, claquant la porte derrière lui.

-Hé ! Sirius !

-Quoi ?

Le ton agressif de Sirius fit sursauter le garçon qui l'avait chaleureusement salué. Ce dernier leva les mains en l'air, reculant de quelques pas.

-Whoa. Calme toi. Je viens en paix.

Sirius lui jeta un regard assassin avant de finalement s'apaiser. Ils ne s'étaient pas souvent parlés mais il connaissait son nom. Calvin Hooper. Le chouchou de Chourave. Probablement l'élève le plus doué en botanique, toute maison confondue. Il était maigre et blond, avec un visage triangulaire. Ses yeux globuleux étaient étonnamment rouges. Il faisait une allergie ou quoi ?

-Désolé, Calvin. Je suis un peu énervé.

Fou de rage, même. Mais ça Calvin n'avait pas besoin de le savoir.

-T'inquiète, c'est pas grave. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu t'es fait virer de ton dortoir ?

-Eh bien... Oui. Je me suis viré moi-même, en fait.

-Ah, c'est con ça.

-Ouais c'est... C'est con.

Très con même. Où est-ce qu'il allait dormir cette nuit ?

-Tu veux venir avec nous ? On fait une petite fête avec des potes.

-Euh... Ouais. Ouais, je veux bien.

Peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance ça lui remonterait le moral. Et puis de toute façon, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait mieux à faire. Il n'allait quand même pas passer la nuit planté au milieu du couloir.

Le blondin le guida jusqu'à la porte de son dortoir.

-On a insonorisé la porte avec des sorts. Alors prépare toi à rentrer rapidement pour éviter de faire trop de raffut. Faut pas que le préfet nous entende.

-Ça marche.

-Allez. Un, deux, trois !

Calvin ouvrit rapidement la porte avant de le pousser à l'intérieur. La pièce était emplie de musique, de rires et de fumée. Sirius arriva à peine à distinguer le visage des autres garçons qui l'accueillirent avec des "Salut" étonnés. Ils fumaient de longues cigarettes qui laissaient s'échapper une odeur étrange, ronde et suave, très éloignée de celle du tabac. Sirius en montra une à Calvin, l'air intrigué.

-C'est quoi ça ?

-Ça mon pote, répondit Calvin, c'est de l'herbe magique. Allez, installe-toi avec nous.

Trois autres élèves étaient assis en cercle au centre de la pièce. Un rouquin frisé, un grand métisse et un petit brun aux traits légèrement asiatiques. Sirius prit place près de Calvin.

-Sirius, je te présente dans l'ordre : Zachary Johnson, Yoann Beauchamp et Grady Dinh. Les autres, le grand, le fameux, Sirius Black.

Les trois le saluèrent de nouveau avec entrain. Sirius sourit.

-Merci, c'est sympa. Mais faut pas en faire des caisses non plus. J'ai rien de particulier.

-Tu rigoles ou quoi ? Mec, on est fan des conneries que tu fais avec tes potes. Comme la fois où vous avez pendu les serpentards par le slip au lustre de l'entrée. C'était du génie !

-Merci ! J'avoue que c'était une bonne idée. Elle était de moi d'ailleurs. Dites, c'est quoi ce truc ?

Cette fois-ci, il pointa du doigt un objet massif et rectangulaire qui produisait de la musique.

-Ça, déclara Zachary un brin amusé, C'est une chaîne stereo qu'on a ensorcelée. Je te dis pas le bordel que ça a été pour la faire entrer en douce au château. T'aimes la musique ? Tu connais ce morceau ?

Sirius se tut et écouta. Un homme chantait d'une voix douce sur un air de rock.

_So, so you think you can tell_

_Heaven from Hell,_

_Blue skies from pain._

_Can you tell a green field_

_From a cold steel rail?_

_A smile from a veil?_

_Do you think you can tell?_

-J'aime beaucoup, répondit Sirius. C'est un groupe sorcier ?

-Non, mec. C'est un groupe moldu, les Pink Floyd. Le meilleur groupe de tous les temps. Tu connais pas les Pink Floyd ?

-Jamais entendu parler.

Zachary et Yoann échangèrent un regard choqué. Calvin de son côté rigola, posant amicalement sa main sur l'épaule de Sirius.

-Je crois qu'on a beaucoup à t'apprendre. Tu vas découvrir plein de choses avec nous. À commencer par ça.

Il ôta le pétard des mains de Grady pour le lui tendre. Sirius le prit et le fit rouler entre ses doigts.

-De l'herbe magique, c'est ça ?

-Ouais. Ça sert à se détendre, à apprécier la musique. On l'achète à un Serdaigle. Comment il s'appelle déjà ? Xenopolus Lovefood ?

-Xenophilius Lovegood, le corrigea Grady.

-Ouais c'est ça. Xenophilius Lovegood. Il dit qu'en fumer aide à voir les joncheruines ou je sais-pas-quoi. Tu veux voir des joncheruines Sirius ?

-Heu... Je suppose que oui.

-Alors tire une grande latte sur ce joint et garde ta respiration le plus longtemps possible.

Sirius hésita un instant avant de porter le joint à ses lèvres. La fumée lui brûla la gorge mais il tint bon, ne relâchant son souffle qu'au bout d'une dizaine de secondes avant de s'étouffer. Il toussa longtemps. Yoann et Zachary l'applaudirent. Grady et Calvin lui tapotèrent le dos pour l'aider à cracher.

-T'en fais pas, ça va passer, le rassura Calvin. Bientôt tu vas te sentir bien. Allez. Prends en une deuxième.

Calvin n'avait pas menti. Quelques lattes plus tard, Sirius était entendu sur les coussins au milieu du dortoir et rigolait en fixant le plafond, complètement euphorique. L'album Wish You Were Here passait en boucle. Yoann lui remplissait un verre de whiskey que Calvin avait volé à ses parents. Le blond s'en vantait en ricanant.

-J'ai réussi à le ramener au château en le transvasant dans différentes fioles. J'ai fait passé ça pour du jus de mandragore !

Tous rirent. Sirius attrapa d'un geste maladroit le verre et le porta à ses lèvres. La moitié de l'alcool se renversa sur son visage mais il ne s'en soucia pas. Il ne se souciait plus de rien. La drogue l'avait vidé de toute sa colère. Il se sentait enfin en paix avec lui même.

Il ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur la musique, chantonnant les paroles d'un absent.

_And did they get you to trade_

_Your _heros_ for ghosts?_

_Hot ashes for trees?_

_Hot air for a cool breeze?_

_Cold comfort for change?_

_And did you exchange_

_A _walk on_ part in the war_

_For a lead role in a cage?_

Son corps devenait de plus en plus lourd. Ses pensées s'effaçaient.

_How I wish, how I wish you were here._

_We're just two lost souls_

_Swimming in a _fish bowl_,_

_Year after year,_

_Running over the same old ground._

_What have we found?_

_The same old fears._

_Wish you were here_

Sauf une.

-J'aimerais bien que Remus soit là...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?, demanda Grady.

Yoann haussa les épaules tout en tirant sur son tarpet.

-Aucune idée.

Les garçons l'ignorèrent, recommençant à rire. Sirius posa son verre, répétant un ton plus bas.

-J'aimerais bien que Remus soit là.


End file.
